Beyond The Sky
by Mirage352
Summary: Sequel to "The Calm Before the Storm." Set after the game, Melia and Dunban try to re-establish their former lives and the feelings they have for one another. Melia/Dunban, with a bit of Shulk/Fiora and Sharla/Reyn.
1. Chapter 1

I've been wanting to write this story for a while now, so here it is! Once again, this is a MeliaxDunban fic, and although I really like Shulk and Fiora as a couple from the game, I still feel the need to make these two work! I also feel like I'm one of the few people that worshiped Dunban...out of all of the main characters, he was definitely my favourite XD.

This fic takes place after the defeat of Zanza, and there will be **spoilers** throughout, so read at your discretion! Also, I've rated the story "T" for now, but it will get graphic further on into the chapters, just a fair warning! :P I'm planning on making this one maybe about 7 or 8ish chapters, and it may be a while before I finish. Anyway, hereeeeee's the first chapter, hope you like! :D

**Longing as an Intoxication - Chapter 1**

_She felt him standing close by, how close she couldn't be sure. She could feel sweat accumulating on her body, but she knew it was only partially due to the humid air that surrounded them within the forest. She heard him approach silently, his hands gently resting on her shoulders._

_"Melia."_

_The way he stated her name made her sigh quietly. Slowly, she turned to face him. His eyes gently searched hers and she almost wanted to turn away again. It was too good to be true that this man felt the same way about her as she did him._

_The name escaped her lips softly as she pressed them against his._

_"Dunban."_

"Melia?"

Melia's eyes snapped open. Blinking a few times, she gazed around looking for the source of the voice that had awoken her. Sea green eyes were smiling down upon her, and immediately, she knew who it was. "Fiora!"

"Morning! I thought I'd get you up early, Shulk and I made some extra special plans for the group of us today. I wouldn't want you to miss out!" Fiora stated warmly, opening the bedroom curtains. Sunlight gently poured into the room as a reminder of the morning. Melia sat up, gazing around. Remembering that she was a guest at Fiora's house, she hastened to get up.

"I should be ready soon, count me in! Where are we going exactly?" Melia asked, trying to sound optimistic. To her, it sounded like a failed attempt, but Fiora didn't seem to notice.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon! Meet us outside when you're ready, alright? Breakfast is all ready for you here." Fiora stated with a grin, as she straightened from fixing the food she had prepared for Melia by the beside table.

Melia looked at her gratefully. "Thanks Fiora." Fiora nodded as she descended the staircase of the house. As she did, Melia felt her smile slowly fade into a frown...something that seemed to happen frequently since she'd been visiting at Colony 9.

Melia's thoughts strayed back to her dream. Ever since the night that herself and Dunban had exchanged feelings for one another after falling from Galahad Fortress, almost every night afterwards she had dreamt of him. After trying to analyze her feelings and understand what exactly had happened between them, every night had been one of contemplation and heartache, making it difficult for her to stay on task at any given time. After the defeat of Zanza, the group had started to rebuild their lives - Colony 9 was still existent and Melia had been only too happy to see where Shulk and the others had spent their childhood days.

There were many things that Melia had decided to accept from her previous journey - one of them being that she no longer had a place within Dunban's life, at least, not in a romantic way. Ever since the incident where she had expressed her feelings for him, Dunban had never reciprocated after that time. Although they would talk as friends did, never had he approached her the way he had once done. He had remained the unofficial guide and powerhouse of the group, and Melia had come to accept that Dunban had made it clear that he did not want anything to do with her. After making this assumption, Melia had rarely talked to him.

Even so, Melia hadn't seen him in a while. After the defeat of Zanza, Dunban had left with a group of Mechonis soldiers in order to rebuild the Mechonis headquarters. She had been left alone with Shulk and the others. Time had dragged for it seemed, an eternity. Her longing for him never seemed to diminish, although she told herself that the feelings she held for him would be a deadly consequence, for how could she remain attached to him if he was not to her? Most of the time she would keep up a brave face, but secretly, she always felt alone and hardly happy at all. She knew that Fiora and Shulk had tactically caught onto her depressed notions. Fiora's actions of the morning only proved this assumption to be true. Why else would Fiora invite her along with Shulk? Sighing, Melia stripped off her pajamas and pulled on clothes that had been provided by Fiora. Thoughts still swarmed her mind as she ate her breakfast quietly. The main question that seemed to keep coming back to her was always the same. When would Dunban return?

* * *

"How is she?" Shulk asked Fiora, both of them sitting on a bench near the house, waiting for Melia to finish up in the house. Fiora's bright smile seemed to fade a little at this question, her hair cast aloft by a gentle breeze. "Not good...at least, I think so." She answered him unhappily.

Shulk bent his head in acknowledgement. The two had made assumptions about Melia's recent actions, not fully understanding why it was that she was unmotivated and hardly talked with them for the time that she'd been at Colony 9.

"Have any leads as to why she's been acting so reclusive?" Shulk asked, with a tone of concern. Fiora was quiet for a moment, then spoke. "I don't think you're going to believe what I'm going to suggest, but I'm gonna throw it out there anyway."

Shulk looked at her with anticipation. "No, by all means, I'm interested to hear anything. I'd rather not see Melia act this way, especially since she's visiting." He stated. "Melia has had a rough time, especially since her father and Kallian passed away. Perhaps it may be because of that…" he trailed off, wanting to know what Fiora had in mind.

Fiora held his gaze, then stood. "That could be true. But this morning, when I went in to wake her up... I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything, but Melia was talking in her sleep." Shulk looked at her curiously."Yeah? So...what did she say?" A moment passed before Fiora spoke. "She was talking about...Dunban." She answered him quietly, a little confused herself.

There was silence for a moment between the two. "Fiora...are you serious? Melia and Dunban?" Shulk asked with wide eyes, rather surprised by the whole idea. "I would never suspect anything remotely close to that. Do you think that what you heard is significant? I mean, we have no idea what she could have been dreaming about, maybe Dunban just happened to be in her dream when you heard her."

Fiora looked as though she was in deep contemplation. "I know. But it's not rocket science Shulk...if she's dreaming about him, he's probably of close importance. She's obviously been thinking of him...it's not as bad as it sounds if you think about it! Melia is considered an adult within Alcamoth, a relationship between the two could be possible."

Shulk stroked his nonexistent facial hair. Then his eyes lit up, as if coming to a final conclusion. "Wait... Fiora, I think you've hit the head of the nail. Dunban has been gone for a while now, and all this time Melia's been acting strange. Perhaps you are right. The only thing is, I've never really seen them with one another. I mean...at least, not at all before we defeated Zanza. Naturally, Dunban wouldn't show any telltale signs of liking anyone, and Melia hasn't either." There was so much enthusiasm in Shulk's voice that Fiora giggled.

"I haven't noticed anything either. Perhaps Dunban has no idea about how Melia feels, if she does have feelings for him. Or vice versa. Still Shulk, I can't believe you of all people would get excited about a possible relationship between them!" Fiora stated, smiling deviously back at Shulk.

Shulk grinned at her statement, retaliating on the spot. "You know, I'm actually surprised that you're supporting Dunban like this. The fact that someone could like your brother, I thought you'd resent something like that."

Fiora chuckled. "Ohhhh Shulk, so quick to assume. You don't know everything about me!" She playfully punched his arm." I'm not that harsh when it comes to Dunban - he's older than me, and he's allowed to do whatever he wants...but..." she trailed off, looking towards the horizon.

"I think Dunban needs someone in his life." Fiora stated this slowly, looking down and wringing her hands in her lap. "He's never really been in a long - lasting relationship before, and after his accident he spent all his time trying to recuperate and help us. After all he's done for us...for me...I feel like he deserves that. And if he were to be with Melia...then I would be happy for him...for both of them."

Shulk said nothing after her statement, signaling the fact that Melia herself was approaching. Fiora quickly turned to greet her. "All set? Reyn and Sharla are meeting with us later, but we can head off without them!"

"Sounds great." Melia nodded, and the three set out towards the inner grounds, Shulk and Fiora exchanging glances after realizing Melia had almost caught them talking about her.

"So the anticipation is killing me." Melia teased and they headed towards the general trading area of the colony. "Are you going to tell me what you guys are up to for today?"

"Shulk and I were going to spend the day by the lake, he said he was going to teach me how to fish properly." Fiora answered, nudging Shulk in the ribs.

Shulk smiled. "Yeah, we thought it would be a good day to make plans. Just have to buy some supplies before we head out. We were also thinking about going for a swim later on...Melia, what are you looking at..?"

Shulk noticed Melia's concentration was fixated on a group of people in the distance. Fiora, without verbalizing, noticed the same. It was a group of Mechonis soldiers, chatting amongst themselves. However, as Shulk looked closer, he noticed one of them was a Hom. "Speak of the devil…" he murmured under his breath, looking to Fiora, but she was already running towards the small group, hands outstretched to welcome her brother back to the Colony.

* * *

Dunban stood, slightly leaning against some stacked wooden crates. Surrounding him were some familiar faces, including Vanea - Egil's sister, who had helped Shulk and Co. on their previous journey. Dunban found Fiora in his arms a few seconds after he'd seen her running towards him.

"Dunban! We've all missed you! Why didn't you tell us you were back?" Fiora had her head buried within his shirt. Dunban chuckled, gently embracing her. "I'm glad to see you too, Fiora. We all just made it back a few moments ago, we've been unpacking supplies." Shulk and Melia finally caught up to the group. Noticing Fiora in Dunban's arms, Melia secretly wished that herself and Fiora could swap places. _"What a silly thought."_ she mentally kicked herself, knowing that greeting Dunban might prove difficult after so long.

Shulk too, gave Dunban a quick hug. "It's great you're back Dunban! Reyn and I miss your training sessions." Dunban grinned at Shulk's statement, responding, "I knew you two must be slacking without me. Don't worry, we'll start tomorrow - bright and early."

"Bright and early? Shulk sleeps in late almost everyday...good luck trying to get him up for training." Fiora laughed, as Shulk raised an eyebrow and Dunban chuckled.

Melia knew she was next in line. "Hello Dunban, it's great to see you again." she stated in a matter-of-fact way, Shulk and Fiora secretly exchanging glances yet again. Melia gazed into Dunban's eyes. They were the same dark, crystalline blue that she remembered, always calm and focused.

"It's great to see you too, Melia." Dunban extended his arms to her, initiating the hug. Surprised, Melia gently locked her arms into his, only for a few seconds. His arms held her rather protectively, and she could feel his stomach muscles pressing into her. He released her faster than she anticipated, and she quickly drew away not wanting to make anything awkward. Trying to focus on the ground she took a step back, secretly wishing the hug could have lasted longer. "So, how are you liking Colony 9?" Melia looked up, realizing Dunban had addressed her again. "It's been great, I've been around to much of the area thanks to Fiora and Shulk." Melia said, nodding at Fiora then gazing back at Dunban.

"Sounds like you've all been up to a lot without me here to interrupt." Dunban chuckled, his eyes smiling. "Were you all planning to go somewhere, is that why you're in town?"

Fiora nodded. "Shulk promised to take us fishing, and we were planning to go for a swim later. Aaaaand since you're here, you're coming with us!" At this suggestion, Dunban looked thoughtful.

"I've got some business to attend to here, I might catch up with you all later. But don't be disappointed if I can't make it, I'm going to give you the heads up now." Dunban finally answered, his tone uncertain.

Fiora made a pouty face at this answer. "Fine, be that way! Well, I'll still be expecting you, whether you're late or not!" She grinned devilishly, and Dunban gave an exasperated sigh. Melia wondered if Dunban had made and excuse just to avoid them...or better yet, her. Then she decided to be a little more optimistic and pushed her previous thoughts aside. Dunban was finally here, after all - for that, she would be grateful.

As they all conversed for a bit longer, Melia observed Dunban quietly. His laughter echoed the same way she'd thought of it. She saw him smile and she wanted to cry. For too long she'd missed him, and although he was only standing a few inches away from her, it was almost worst than not seeing him at all. She was no longer his, she would never be. Biting back her sorrow, she kept up the conversation, placing in a fake smile or two. She'd been practicing. Ever since Dunban left, no longer seeing him around had been difficult to endure, but she'd tried to remain the way she had been previously. Trying to practice being happy when she was sad - it was pathetic, but it had gotten her few the last few months.

Melia's thoughts were interrupted when Vanea stepped forward, everyone exchanging hugs with her. "It's wonderful to see you all again. Bionis is more beautiful than I remember." She stated, smiling down at them.

"How's everything back at Mechonis?" Shulk asked. Vanea was about to respond when there were shouts aimed at the group from the bargaining carts."Looks like they need us over there." Vanea addressed Dunban.

"Right. Looks like we've got some work ahead of us." Dunban stated. "Could you use some help?" Shulk asked Dunban, but at this question, Dunban shook his head. "It's alright, you three go and enjoy the day while it lasts. I'll catch up later."

"You better!" Fiora grinned, as they three parted from the Mechonis soldiers. As Melia walked away from the group, she couldn't help but turn to look back a few minutes later. Her heart sank when she noticed Vanea link arms with Dunban jokingly, Dunban responding to this with a laugh. As the two conversed from a distance, Melia looked forward, trailing Fiora and Shulk, feeling slightly miserable.

She knew she felt this way for one reason. Her longing for Dunban would forever remain her intoxication.

**Author's Note:** Yayyyy the first chapter is complete!:D The next chapter will be much more interesting, I promise - this is just the beginning! Melia's starting to get a little jealous of Vanea...hmmm, lets hope that doesn't escalate...or will it? Anyone pick up on the Final Fantasy X reference? :P Suggestions, comments? Let me knowww! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 of Beyond the Sky! Just a quick shout out to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1 of this story and The Calm before the Storm - you guys are awesome, I really appreciate the feedback! :D This chapter is a longer one, but I hope it's at least entertaining! If you don't understand the title - don't worry, it'll become clear! Enjoyyy!

**Red Sky at Night , Sailor's Delight - Chapter 2**

"Dunban, are you alright?"

Vanea stood within the shade of one of the nearer buildings, her comrades unpacking the supplies they had brought over from Mechonis to trade and set up with the local Bionis merchants. She gazed over at the Hom, who was currently carrying a massive crate loaded with machinery over to one of the bargaining stands. Setting it down, Dunban wiped his brow with the back of his sleeve. The heat of the afternoon sun had made these tasks somewhat complicated for most of the soldiers, who were not so accustomed to working in such weather. Dunban however, had refused to break as they had and had continued on with the work.

"The sooner we're able to unpack all of this, the better. I'm sure most of you would rather have the day off instead of unloading boxes all day in this heat." Dunban stated with a smile, as he was about to handle another crate.

Vanea addressed him with a concerned gesture. "That's true, but you've been out here for a substantial amount of time, far more than any of us here. Watching you work is like watching a self-induced slave - take a break!" Dunban chuckled at this statement. Approaching her, he undid his cloak joining her within the shade.

"If its that much of a concern to you, perhaps I can spare a minute or two." he joked, as Vanea handed him a canteen filled with water. Grateful, he began to drink the contents. Vanea watched him out of the corner of her eye as he did this. "How does it feel to finally be back home?" she asked, regarding him softly. Dunban took a few seconds before responding.

"I will admit, it's rather a strange feeling. I've been away for so long that Colony 9 almost seems foreign." Dunban answered her. He then pondered why she had asked such a question. He knew Vanea wasn't one to pry, but the fact that she had asked him this question had slightly thrown him off guard.

Vanea seemed to know what he was thinking. "I felt the same way when we returned to Mechonis. In a way, it was great to be back and know that we could all finally flourish as we had all hoped. I'm just thankful that we can live in peace without hatred between both the Bionis and Mechonis, at long last." She turned to look at Dunban, who approved this statement with a nod.

"Yes, I agree. It was well worth the fight against Zanza, and now we can fully prosper without a need for war." Dunban stated, his gaze distant. Vanea nodded, gazing in the same direction.

She knew that Dunban, much like his gaze, was one to be distant at times. Although she knew he was rather intelligent, every time she looked at him she could see strength, but also pain, dwelling within the depths of his eyes. For what reason she did not fully know, but it was pain she had seen before...within the eyes of her brother. As Egil had met an untimely fate, so too did she think Dunban would succumb to this although not as severe. It was just an assumption, but she feared for him. Sometimes she wondered whether Dunban ever focused on what he wanted, and not just what others wanted of him. Nevertheless, her view of him would always remain the same way - he was a capable person, and she would not doubt his abilities. Shrugging off these thoughts, she stated on a happier note, "So are you going to meet with Shulk and the others?"

Dunban looked up, a sense of duty written all over his face. "I know Fiora's going to hate me, but probably not. There's still much to be done here." He gestured to the machinery that hadn't been fully set up as yet.

Vanea made up her mind. Shaking her head, she smiled at him. "I think we can afford to give you the day off." She noticed Dunban about to protest, but stopped him. "You've done us a great deal back home with the repairs, and you've done most of the work here alone - the least we can do is let you enjoy your first day back at Bionis. Don't worry about us, we'll manage."

Dunban wanted to protest again, but he knew this was futile. Vanea seemed quite persistent, so trying to convince her otherwise would be pointless. "Thank you, Vanea." he stated warmly. She extended her arms, and he hugged her. "Take care." Dunban said.

"We'll be seeing each other again soon." Vanea stated as they let go of each other, her lips pursed, almost as if she was smirking at him. Dunban regarded this with a nod but chose to remain silent as he turned his back to her, leaving the premises.

Making his way back to his property, then to the lake, Dunban thought of the conversation he had had just moments before. Vanea seemed to have a soft spot for him, he was sure of that. He would probably see her again, it was inevitable since her and her comrades would be staying at Bionis for a few weeks. His mind then wandered to Shulk and the others. He remembered Fiora saying that they had gone fishing...and something about a swim? His mind strayed from Fiora, to Shulk, then to Melia.

Melia. It had been a while since he had last seen her before he'd left for Mechonis. Pairing the thought of Melia and the word "swim" made images crop up into his mind, which he pushed away violently. Shaking his head, he continued to walk. He remembered the way Melia had looked at him when they had conversed earlier in the day. It had been a look that had simply spoken one word to him - loneliness. However, trying to assume how she had felt would be pointless, as he could never really be certain. Sighing quietly, he continued on, the daylight slowly fading.

* * *

The lake was as still and clear as unblemished glass, held at the mercy of the afternoon sunlight. Fiora, Shulk and Melia had chosen to settle at a close spot by the nearby dock, gentle breezes sliding in and out of the area. It hadn't been soon before Reyn and Sharla had made an appearance. Fiora waved them over as the two joined the others.

"Reyn, Sharla, its great to see you guys!" Shulk stated with much enthusiasm, exchanging hugs with both of them. Fiora and Melia did the same. It had been a while since all five of them had been reacquainted with one another since the war- Sharla had taken up medical work, Reyn on the other hand was working as well, though he usually saw Shulk and Fiora around the colony often. The only member of the group that hadn't shown up was Riki - but Shulk had stated that he'd be in town later on in the week before leaving Makna woods.

"Thought we'd skip out on this one, did you?" Reyn asked, pulling Shulk into a headlock. Shulk laughed, Reyn then releasing him a second later.

"No, I never doubted you - although you are slightly late." Shulk stated with a grin. "We've already caught loads of fish, and you missed Fiora's first attempt at fishing -"

"Which has turned out horribly so far!" interjected Fiora sitting beside Shulk unhappily. " Shulk's caught about four fish already, and every time I've tried - there's been nothing!" She glanced up at Shulk glumly, Shulk chuckling at her statement.

"Cheer up Fiora, you'll catch something. I'm sure of it." Shulk stated this as truthfully and honest as he could. Fiora gave him a half smile, and he bent to kiss her gently. Although the two were pretty casual about it, Shulk and Fiora were officially in a relationship at last. Reyn and Sharla however weren't exactly there yet, but Shulk and the others predicted that they'd make it there soon - only time would tell.

Melia caught herself sort of staring at this event, but there was no jealousy that she could feel as she turned away. In the past, Melia had had profound feelings for Shulk - to the point where she had almost been driven to tell him. He had constantly included her and their conversations had always been meaningful. Most of all, he had always given her motivation and encouraged her when she had had little faith in herself and her capabilities. However, Fiora and Shulk had grown up together, and no doubt had a deep connection with one another. They got along as siblings did, and Melia had known that Shulk and Fiora were meant to be with one another. It was the type of thing that had been inevitable - and ever since she had made that compromise, her feelings for Shulk had decreased over time, but it had been a heartbreaking procedure. Then there was Dunban...and comparing the two was a completely different story. Her thoughts of the two were then interrupted when she heard slight arguing.

"Help me out with fixing this fishing pole will you, its been irritating the hell out of me." Shulk addressed Reyn, handing him one of rods that had been broken - how it was that way, Melia had no idea.

"Shulk, you've mastered the Monado, but you can't fix a bloody fishing pole - nice one." Reyn smirked.

"I agree with Reyn!" Fiora chimed in, jokingly. "Shulk, I thought you were an expert at all this fishing stuff!" Shulk looked displeased at all of the nagging, both Fiora and Melia giggling at his reaction. "Yeah well, no one's perfect." Shulk shrugged as Sharla stepped in on the conversation.

"As much as I hate to intervene - I've brought food for all of us, I thought you'd all get hungry at some point." As Sharla made this announcement, Reyn eagerly addressed this comment with much enthusiam, stating "Sharla, honestly, you're the best!" Fiora, Shulk and Melia exchanged glances at Reyn's attempt to compliment Sharla - it seemed to happen a lot more than they all had anticipated. Most of his compliments were usually somewhat clever and believable, and throughout it all, Sharla seemed to be taking this rather well although they all knew she wouldn't truly admit this - as yet.

As they all sat to eat together, Sharla passing around the food she had brought - Melia noticed something else. Everyone currently seated with her had considerably matured from when she met them previously, and she thought herself no exception. Through the conversation and memories that they now shared of the past - Melia couldn't help but think she'd found where she needed to be. For most of her life she'd been without genuine friends living in Alcamoth. Back then, the only people she'd ever trusted to the fullest would have been her father, Sorean, and her brother, Kallian. Here, she could place her trust within any one of these people that were currently in front of her - and for that, she would always be grateful.

Afterwards, the group started to fish again - Reyn eventually becoming bored and eventually challenged Sharla to a competition of skipping stones. Melia had a chance to try her hand at fishing, Shulk guiding her the same way he had with Fiora. To her surprise, she managed to catch a larger fish - Shulk being rather impressed by this since it was her first time. Fiora outdid her - as she always had, by catching three fish by the end of the day. Shulk and the others also ended up taking a swim. Even after much protesting from Fiora, Melia hadn't ended up going swimming, feeling slightly self -conscious about it although Fiora offered her clothes to swim in.

Dusk had settled upon the area when the friends finally decided to head back to the Colony. Fiora hadn't forgotten about Dunban, rather disappointed that he'd missed out. Melia also, felt the same way, but did not voice her opinion. As they started to pack and then leave, Melia decided to stay behind, telling them that she'd catch up later. The others didn't seem to have a problem with this, but as they left, Fiora turned and waved at her, smiling. Shulk turned too and did the same - but she could see worry in his eyes, almost as if he didn't feel right leaving her there alone. However, soon, she was alone. Relishing the peace she now had to herself, Melia contemplated silently on the dock by herself, gazing out onto the horizon.

* * *

Dunban approached the lake silently, the sky blemished with a dying reddish hue - signalling the forthcoming of the night. He could hear no voices from the shoreline, which perhaps meant that he'd missed Shulk and the others. The first thing that came to thought after this assumption was the nagging that he'd have to endure from Fiora the following morning about why he hadn't shown up when Shulk and the others had been present. Wanting to turn away and head back home, Dunban was about to make the thought a reality when he stopped himself. Perhaps some time alone would do him well. There were many things on his mind, and sorting them out rationally by the lake wasn't exactly a bad idea. Dunban found that he was often grateful for when he did have time to himself. Moments like this flew out of his grasp like lost feathers to the wind - times like these had been scarce in the past since he had been previously occupied with the war.

Making his way downhill and approaching the dock, Dunban caught sight of someone sitting alone within the pale light. Squinting, he knew it was Melia. What was she doing there alone? Where were the others? Had something happened to them? Dunban immediately tried to analyze the situation before him. If Shulk and the others were in trouble, no doubt Melia would not be sitting there calmly. There was only one way to figure out what exactly had gone on while he had been away, and that would be to discuss things over with Melia herself. He approached the dock quietly, his steps soft against the grass.

Melia had one foot dangling over the dock, the water reflecting the sky as if it were blood. When Dunban approached further, she still hadn't noticed him. Standing beside her, Dunban gazed across the illuminated water. Glancing into her eyes, he could see that she was in deep thought - her eyes trained on a single spot across the lake. Perhaps, he could get her attention...but in a way he saw fit...

Melia jumped when she felt something cold press against the side of her neck. Jumping up, she wildly gazed around. She found Dunban beside her, his sword at her throat( it was sheathed - thank god). "Dunban!" she cried out irritably, standing. "You scared the life out of me! What are you pointing your sword at me for?"

Dunban pulled his sword away, trying not to laugh at her reaction. "I wasn't going to hurt you. Just a small lesson - always be wary of your surroundings." At this statement, Melia turned away in a huff. Secretly, she knew she had been immersed in her own thoughts rather deeply, and Dunban had made a good point. If it hadn't been him, perhaps a stranger that had a sword pointed at her, she could have been dead by now. However, she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction.

"You make a good point Dunban, however, I don't see a need for me to be worried at the present time. The war is over, you all live peacefully here in Colony 9. Who would want to attack me, and for what reason?" she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Melia, relax - I was just teasing." Dunban stated, approaching her further. "Although it doesn't hurt to be wary at times - especially when you least expect danger to occur. From experience, it has helped in many situations." Melia raised an eyebrow, then sat again, resuming her gaze across the lake. There was slight silence between the two.

"I'm sorry if it offended you, it won't happen again." Dunban stated finally. His tone was apologetic and honest, so she nodded, giving him a small smile. At this, Dunban reciprocated the gesture, and sat beside her. "So, I presume Shulk and the others have gone?" Dunban asked, as he turned to look at her. Melia nodded, looking confidently back at him.

"They left about 10 minutes prior to when you'd thought it would be funny to sneak up on me." She gave him a jokingly vexed face, and Dunban chuckled.

"I see. Sounds like I'll be in for it tomorrow, Fiora will be angry that I didn't join you all this evening." Dunban said, smiling to himself and Melia chuckled. "Well, I'm still here - so I could possibly vouch for you." she stated, gazing up at him.

Night had settled in, the sky still pleasantly lit. Now that she was observing him again, his face was illuminated by the dying red light - his eyes reflected this light, as if burning. He always looked so collected, his face calm, unperturbed and how could she put it...radiant. Flashbacks of her dream from the morning invaded her mind as she thought of him, and quickly she shook off these thoughts, slightly blushing. Dunban however, hadn't noticed. Quickly, she decided to set her mind elsewhere.

"So, why are you here alone?" Dunban asked. She could slightly detect some concern within his question, and inside she felt warmth, knowing that Dunban wouldn't have asked the question if he hadn't wanted anything to do with her.

"It was my own choice, I wanted some time to myself." Melia answered him truthfully. "It's quite peaceful here, it reminds me of Alcamoth. " She smiled as she made the relation, memories of her home flooding back to her. Dunban nodded, smiling. He understood her answer as something they shared in common - both of them appreciated space to contemplate. Melia looked to him like the type who was experienced emotion on a higher level, but not the type to let these emotions show.

"Were you able to attend to everything in town?" she asked him, the question quite genuine. Dunban nodded, responding. "Yes, although I will be working there for the rest of the week - I'm not out of the woods just yet."

Melia chuckled at his statement. "I'm sure you'll be fine, you're pretty capable in any situation." she stated, only realizing a split second later that she'd given him a rather odd sounding compliment. Dunban didn't say anything, his gaze still the same as it had been before.

At this time, night had fully settled onto the area - a massive dark sheet sprinkled with faint stars, the moon casting bright shadows across the water. However, the air was pleasantly warm and comfortable. A breeze caught Melia and she took it in with eyes closed, rather grateful. "Tonight is perfect - the weather is cooperating at least." Dunban nodded.

Then a thought came to him - a rather interesting one. The wooden boards of the dock creaked as Dunban stood. Setting his sword and bags down, Dunban began undoing his shirt. Melia was taken back by this. "What are you doing?" she murmured, gazing up at him, trying not to stare.

Dunban chuckled. "I'm going for a swim." he stated. To Melia, his statement sounded almost as if he had expected her to have known what he was doing.

"...Oh." was all she replied to him with, sort of surprised. All sorts of questions swarmed her mind at that point. Why had he just randomly decided to go for a swim? Did he expect her to come in with him? _"I didn't bring anything to swim in!"_ she thought frantically. _"Plus, I'm not great at swimming at all! What am I going to do?"_ Melia didn't realize that Dunban was regarding her with an amused expression, her thoughts displaying a confused look across her face.

"Melia, are you alright?" he asked. Melia looked up at him, realizing Dunban was standing in front of her in his trousers alone. "I'm fine." she stated, holding her ground, but trying to look elsewhere.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked, his question a simple one. Melia had known he would do this - only Dunban would ask her this in such a way.

"...No. I'm alright with just sitting on the dock, thanks." Melia retaliated. At her answer, Dunban nodded, respecting her decision.

Melia watched him wordlessly as he slipped into the water a minute later - there was a slight splash, and then she saw him return to the surface of the lake. Watching him run a hand through his wet hair, she bit her lip, looking away. Dunban was normally really good-looking...but right now Dunban looked too good to be true. Now that she was thinking about it, perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea to join him...or was it?

Suddenly her instinct took over. Would she ever get this chance again? This was a late night swim with Dunban of all people...there were so many things that could go wrong if she did...or would they? A voice resounded in her head. _Melia, you can't swim well enough. Dunban would see that as a weakness. Do not go swimming with him just because he has done so._ Melia closed her eyes. _What should I do?_ She thought, distressed. _What would be the right thing to do?_

Suddenly, a feeling swept over her. It was the same feeling she had felt before - on the beach with Dunban, the night she had made the decision to kiss him for the first time. She needed to take this moment. This was an opportunity she would never get back - for one night, she would be reckless, go against her previous thoughts. Disregarding any consequences she'd thought of before, Melia made her decision. "I'm coming in!" she called to Dunban.

At this, Dunban was surprised. Knowing Melia was stripping, he turned his back to her...a rather difficult task. He heard a loud splash behind him a moment later, and turning he saw her. Her wet, lavender hair clung to her skin, her curls no longer existent. Droplets of water dripped off of her long eyelashes and down her full, moist lips. Blinking in the light, her cheeks were tinged pink, her blue eyes glistening. Dunban regarded this all rather slowly. Melia was beautiful naturally - there was no denying that. He did not voice these thoughts, as he regarded her wiping water away from her eyes.

"Well, someone was quick to change their mind - why the sudden change of heart?" Dunban teased her, as both of them treaded the water , quite close to one another.

Melia smirked at him. "It was a reckless decision on my part. If I were to do this is Alcamoth and get caught, the High Entia would definitely renounce me as their leader." Dunban noticed as she was saying this, her eyes were sparkling - almost as if she felt good doing something that would have been a crime. He chuckled at this thought. Melia liked being a rebel, he was sure of that.

"I see. Perhaps I should notify the High Entia about your heinous crime as soon as I get the chance." Dunban joked with a laugh, and Melia, knowing that he was teasing her, splashed water at his face, which hit him instantly.

"Oh, two can play at that game!" Dunban laughed once he'd recovered, swimming towards her. Melia too, laughed rather loudly as she tried to swim away from him as fast as she could. She knew she had no chance, and within the next few seconds, she felt water crash over her head - Dunban's retaliation. She cried out, vexed that she'd been caught. Flipping her sopping wet hair behind her back, she started after him again. The two carried on for some time in the same way until Melia surrendered after becoming tired, Dunban catching her and pulling her into him gently.

"Okay okay, I give up!" Melia threw her hands up, laughing hysterically, almost as if she was having the time of her life. At this Dunban laughed too, but in the moment he held her, he noticed something he hadn't before. He'd never truly seen Melia this happy, ever. Her eyes continued to shine, her smile luminescent. In the moment, Dunban was glad he had made the decision to come and stay with her that night. Her smile alone did something to him that he would never be able to fully understand, and it had been that same smile that had continually interrupted his thoughts back at Mechonis.

Melia finally stopped laughing, looking up into Dunban's eyes. He was looking at her in the same way he had back on the beach, so long ago. She could feel her heart threatening to break out of her chest - it was beating so hard she thought both of them could perhaps hear it. Taking in his features, Melia felt as though she was in the presence of a God. His face almost looked perfectly carved statue, eyes mysterious. "This is it." she thought, still gazing at him, their eyes locked. For so long she had waited for this man, almost too long. She didn't want to give up on him. She never had. The time was now. She would say all that she had to say.

Melia moved towards him cautiously. "Dunban .I think it's about time we talked." She stated this softly, but with solidity. Dunban continued to look at her, regarding her statement. He knew where this was going. She came towards him further, the water rippling beneath her.

"What...exactly happened to us? After Galahad fortress, I thought it was understood between us that we would try to work things out..." Melia said, her eyes piercing his. His face still yielded no emotion. His answer was one she did not expect.

"That is true, I will not deny that. However, Melia, prioritizing at that particular time was crucial - it was life or death between the Bionis and Mechonis. During that time, it was my duty to protect and help all of you - and that alone. Shulk and the others were not ready to hear such news about us, as I already explained to you." Dunban stopped himself there. There were many things that Melia did not fully understand, she was still young and did not understand duty as he did. In time, he knew that she would. As the leader of Alcamoth, she would have to prioritize her time in dealing with much more than just herself - she would be running the City. On numerous accounts had Dunban been nominated as a designated leader within Colony 9. That wasn't something he was fond of saying, because he did regard himself just as equal as any citizen of the colony. However, the experience he had obtained from being in such a position had allowed him to fully mature and perhaps gain insight as to what life was truly composed of.

Melia took in his answer. She knew what he was getting at. Dunban had been 'the leading man' next to Shulk when they had all been fighting together previously. She knew that because Dunban was experienced, guiding them would be his main goal. Perhaps he had thought that if they had continued on as they had, he would not fully be doing his part, and breaking his morals without actually telling her so. At least, that was her interpretation of his answer.

"I understand." Melia stated finally. She was close enough to him that their faces could almost touch. "However, the war is over and we can live freely now. Can we still try to make this work between us?" The last few words she had spoken had almost turned into a whisper.

Dunban had feared this. He knew Melia was correct. The war was over, they were free to make there own decisions, without a need for Gods. He would have to choose his words carefully. Once again, Melia would not be able to understand everything that was currently happening within his life, and he wasn't in the mood to lecture her. Quietly, he stated "I'm sorry Melia, but until the right time arises, I cannot."

At this, Melia went rigid. After all this time, he hadn't thought of her the way she had him why did this have to happen? Sorrow took over her body, and she moved away from Dunban partially, confused. Why did he always push her away? What was the true reason? She could see Dunban looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but she could not tell what his expression was within the darkness.

However, there was something else that she felt as she began to contemplate what he had said. A tiny flicker of hope. "Until the time arises " Those words he had said resounded in her head again and again. Was he still potentially implying that they could be together? She decided to make one last effort, with a renewed strength - not wanting to argue with him or give up so easily. It was all or nothing.

"Until the time arises then." she whispered. Gently touching the side of his face, her lips found the corner of his mouth. She waited to see if he would respond, and surprisingly, his lips moved gently over hers. Inside, Melia couldn't be any more pleased - if she had gotten him to respond, then maybe he still cared for her in some way. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds before both drew away. Melia smiled up at him, and silently, he returned the gesture.

"It's getting late, we should probably head back." Dunban stated, his voice a little lower. Melia nodded. Dunban let her get out of the lake first, waiting until she was fully clothed(without looking). Then he emerged, also dressing and gathering his belongings. Once they were both ready, the two silently made there way back to the Colony.

As they walked, the conversation was little but meaningful. In and out of these conversations Melia thought of the kiss. It hadn't been like the beach - Dunban had been more aggressive there. Here, he hasn't really done much. What did that mean? Dread consumed her - perhaps Dunban still cared for her, but not to the same degree he once had.

However, deep down, something was telling her otherwise. Not knowing which assumption was true, Melia slid her hand into Dunban's - and it remained there to her surprise until reaching his home.

**Author's Note:** Holyyy shittt. This chapter was hard to write. Halfway through I had a writer's block and didn't know where I was going with it until I got the whole "night swim" idea, and then everything came easier! I can't believe I made Dunban sound like a bit of a pervert - but hey, everyone has an imagination (referring back to the whole scene of him thinking about Melia/swimming) :P The next chapter, for sure, will be one of the best ones I will write for this fic - involves a birthday(...but I won't say whose, just to keep you all guessing hehehe :P)aaaaand alcohol. Lots of it. Yea - things are gonna get interesting! :D Anything you want to suggest? Comments? Reviews are appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeey people! Chapter 3 is up - finallyyyy! Thanks a million to those who reviewed Chapter 2! As always, I really appreciate your comments and suggestions - keep 'em coming ! Sooooo here's the chapter you've all been waiting for - **it's M rated!** So please don't read if you're turned off by awesome birthday parties, excessive drinking, swearing, fighting or sexual references! I'm thinking this chapter is the best outta the three (especially the parts involving Reyn), but also the longest! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. So without further adieu - heeeeere's Chapter 3!

**The Best Gifts Are Left For Last - Chapter 3**

_She saw them. They were standing in the middle of an alleyway, the afternoon sun forever casting a blind eye towards their secrecy as they hid within the shade between two buildings. Melia could see Vanea laughing, as she gently placed her arms around Dunban's neck, her eyes matching his as he looked down at her. Melia wanted to call out to them to make her presence known but for some strange reason, she could not. Vanea pushed him gently until his back hit the adjacent wall. Pressing up on him, she spoke, but Melia could not hear what exactly she had said to him. Whatever she had said made Dunban smile. Vanea pressed up against him even further. Her lips hovered under his. At this, Melia turned, not wanting to watch the scene proceed. As water flows endlessly around every stone, so too did a mixture of anger and jealousy consume her soul, suppressing every fibre of her being. She continued to walk away, the scene fading to white….._

_Opening her eyes she immediately felt cold. Shivers racked her spine and she clutched at her arms, trying to retain warmth. She'd been here before, with Shulk and the others. Snow hit her from all directions like piercing thorns, the sky endlessly dark amassing with storm clouds. She was stuck in the middle of a blizzard. Melia tried to recall where she was as she made her way through the storm, her steps creating deep holes within the snow beneath her feet. Mount Valak. Finally, she remembered the name of the place. Why was she here?_

_"Melia, hurry!"_

_It was Shulk's voice no doubt, and it echoed around the swirling air as she pushed her way through the snow. She needed to get to the top of a distant slope. She didn't know why, but she needed to be there. Gazing upwards, she could see the outline of a dark building. Leading up the slope was a trail of dark liquid, splattered on top of the snow. Gazing further, her eyes widened at the sight of what the liquid truly was. It was blood..._

Melia sat up immediately, awoken by the dream and frantically gazing around within the darkness of her bedroom. Her breathing was abnormal and she felt sweat on her forehead. _"What in Alcamoth was I just dreaming about?"_ she thought warily, her head pounding slightly. All of this was so strange. The first bit about Dunban and Vanea - it wasn't too hard to guess why she'd been dreaming about them. But Mount Valak... and blood? Melia shook her head. Dreams were not real, they were not meant to be interpreted - at least, that was her logic behind it all. Putting all these thoughts aside, she decided to try to get back to sleep. It was only then that she realized that Dunban of all people, was sleeping next to her. Propping herself up on one elbow, she gazed at him silently in the dark.

His features were undisturbed, his breathing rhythmical. Melia reached a cautious hand towards his face, where she gently touched his cheek with delicate fingers. The night before, Dunban had offered to take the couch on the lower level of the house, but she had persisted that they could share the bed that they both currently occupied. So they'd ended up there - but nothing had happened between them. Too tired to think anymore, Melia flopped back onto the bed - carefully trying to keep to her own side as she drifted off to sleep once again.

As morning came, her efforts proved useless as Dunban awoke to find Melia's head nestled on top of his chest. Smiling with amusement he gently sat up, trying not to wake her - once he'd gotten out of bed, found her a real pillow and fixed the bed sheets around her carefully. As he got ready to leave for work in town, he gazed at her silently - her figure bathed gently within the morning light that entered from the bedroom window. He was about to exit the house when Fiora caught him, his hand on the doorknob.

"Morning Dunban!" Fiora said brightly, looking up from the kitchen table, a cup of steaming coffee between her hands. "You're up early today, where are you off to? More work in town?"

Dunban put a finger to his lips, indicating Fiora had been pretty loud when she'd spoken. "Shh. Melia's upstairs, try not to wake her. Yes, I'll be in town for the majority of the week, I've got a business meeting to attend to this morning."

Fiora looked at Dunban, a little puzzled. "Melia's asleep? I didn't see her come in last night, I thought maybe she'd slept over at Shulk's place or something."

Dunban shook his head. "We both came back to the house together, it was rather late - you were probably sleeping."

At this statement, Fiora's puzzled look turned into a slight smirk. "I see. So did you both just happen to meet last night coincidentally?" She was playing dumb for now, but if her assumption about them meeting at the lake was true…

"I ended work early to meet with you all at the lake but by the time I had gotten there, I suspected all of you would be gone. Melia, however, was there alone. We spent some time there before heading back." Dunban ended his statement there, not elaborating further. He could see his sister's eyes gleaming mischievously at him, and he knew what she must have assumed.

"So you did decide to come yesterday! I still don't believe you though, perhaps I should ask Melia if you're telling the truth." Fiora chuckled, her eyes full of anticipation. "So what did you two end up doing? It must have been quite a while if you both came back here after I fell asleep."

Dunban didn't intend on it, but at this question images of Melia wet and naked from the previous night shot through his mind - and he felt himself blush slightly. Quickly, he forced himself to remain calm, stating "Not too much, we talked for the majority of the night." Picking up his belongings, he added, "I should probably get going Fiora, before I'm late. I'll probably be back later tonight, so there's no need to wait up."

"Alright, alright." Fiora grinned, still with the same mischievous look. "See you later!" she called, as Dunban raised a hand to her and left the house. As she watched Dunban make his way towards town from the windows, Fiora smiled to herself. _"Maybe Dunban does feel something towards Melia!"_ She thought, knowing that Dunban had blushed previously. _"I wonder what he and Melia were up to last night…"_ At that moment, Fiora came to a compromise. _"So what I assumed before might be true about the two of them, I've gotta investigate this further! Wait till Shulk hears about this!"_

* * *

Days continued to pass, like scattered leaves strewn by the wind. So too did Melia's thoughts continue to wander between the many situations she now faced. In the morning, she would awake to find Fiora alone in the house - Dunban leaving early for work, and arriving back at the house when she usually was asleep. However, it wasn't only Dunban who'd taken up work. Melia too, had started to work temporarily with Sharla at the nearby infirmary, voluntarily dedicating her efforts to helping the sick and injured of the Colony. Her magic proved invaluable to the patients there, and currently, she was teaching the other doctors there how to heal through her magic capabilities. She was only getting started but there was no doubt that her efforts were being received rather well. It wasn't only that, but Melia found that the work took her mind off of her thoughts regarding Dunban, her mood lighter and more optimistic. Even so, she would still contemplate on the time that they had spent together, and often, she hoped that another situation would arise where they could be together again.

It was a late afternoon after work when Melia found out the news. Shulk and the others had planned to gather for some sort of "meeting", and she'd found the group of them chatting rather excitedly once she'd reached Outlook Park.

"Melia! Glad you could make it!" Shulk enthused, once she'd reached the group of them. Scanning all of the faces in front of her, Melia found that Dunban's was missing (to her disappointment) but instead of keeping the observation to herself, she decided to approach it without drawing suspicion. "Yes, I just finished work. Am I the last person here?" At her question, she noticed Fiora gaze at her slightly.

"Hmm, looks like everyone's here...hold on, where's Dunban?" Reyn inquired, looking around."Better yet, what's he been up to these days? Never see him around much." Melia felt grateful that someone else finally noticed as well.

"He's been working." Sharla intervened. "He came by the infirmary a couple of days ago, seems he's been in town all week. I'm assuming that he's not joining us?" She looked at Fiora with crossed arms. Fiora nodded.

"Yeah, Dunban won't be coming - but for good reason!" Fiora stated with a huge grin. "That's sort of the reason this meeting's been called - it's Dunban's 31st birthday in a few days, but I wanted to plan something for him beforehand with all of you, just to keep it a surprise!"

Reyn chuckled. "You serious? Dunban's birthday? Never would have guessed. What were you thinking of doing for him?"

"I haven't come up with anything to be honest, I was hoping that you guys might have some ideas." Fiora answered him, with a hopeful tone.

As the others discussed possible suggestions for the birthday, the main thought Melia had on her mind was what exactly she could give to Dunban as a possible gift. She knew that he'd appreciate something sophisticated, yet something that he could put to good use. Her thoughts were interrupted by Shulk, who proposed a rather interesting idea.

"What if we rented out the local tavern for the night, invited Dunban's co-workers and friends from town and surprise him there? Since Dunban's been working all week, I'd doubt he'd pass up the chance for a drink." Shulk's suggestion seemed to be a good one as everyone agreed.

"This is gonna be awesome, can't say that I've ever seen Dunban wasted, though there has been a couple of times…" Reyn smirked at Shulk, who laughed at Reyn's remark. Dunban wasn't a heavy drinker, but on occasion, the two had witnessed his drinking habits a few times at some of the bars.

"Reyn, I don't want you or Shulk to pull what you guys did last time! You got him to drink so much that I found him asleep on our front porch the next morning!" Fiora looked at them with concern. "Seriously, you're both a horrible influence on him!"

"Don't worry about us Fiora, we're hardly any influence at all!" Shulk said, trying to keep a straight face after Fiora's story. Reyn added quickly "Oi, we weren't responsible for that last time! That was entirely Dickson's doing, him and Dunban used to drink all the time back then!" Both of them knew that Fiora was a little overprotective of Dunban when it came to drinking, or anything for that matter ever since his accident had occurred.

At the mention of Dickson's name, Shulk gazed downwards. Dunban had been friends with Dickson and Mumkhar for so long. Both of them should have been back at the Colony, celebrating Dunban's birthday as the three of them always had in the past. _"To have your closest friends deceive you...and to have to fight against them…"_ Shulk thought, putting himself in Dunban's shoes. He then remembered when Fiora had been subjected to battle the group of them at Galahad Fortress, under Egil's control. That had been, without doubt, one of the hardest decisions he had made in his life - trying to fight the girl that he had been closest to. He knew that Dunban's case when fighting both Dickson and Mumkhar had probably felt similar.

Fiora looked skeptical. "Alright. Still, I'll be checking up on all of you tomorrow. If Dunban's overly drunk, I'll hold you two responsible!" Both Reyn and Shulk exchanged disapproved glances at this statement." I'm hoping Dunban will agree to come to the tavern tomorrow, otherwise, that might ruin things." Fiora added, looking at Shulk .

"That won't be a problem, Reyn and I can visit Dunban just before he finishes work, I'm sure we can convince him." Shulk addressed Fiora, smiling.

"Alright, its settled then. Shulk and I will convince Dunban to come tomorrow night, and we'll meet all of you there. Sounds like a decent plan!" Reyn said enthusiastically. The others nodded.

"Okay. Melia and Sharla, would you mind helping me decorate the tavern tomorrow?" Fiora asked." I'll have to let them know what's going on, but I'm sure they'll be willing to cooperate, especially since most of the people that work there have known Dunban for years."

"Not a problem, I'd be more than willing to help - although Sharla and I are working tomorrow." Melia said with a smile. Sharla nodded stating, "We'll try to make it as soon as we can."

"Thanks everyone, I'm sure Dunban will appreciate it all!" Fiora said, glowing.

After a bit of discussion, everyone but Fiora and Shulk decided to part, as they had other business to attend to elsewhere. As Sharla and Reyn were about to leave together, Reyn fell back with Shulk, waiting until he was out of hearing distance of everyone else, especially Fiora. "Yeah...tomorrow, we're getting Dunban sloshed out of his fucking mind!" Reyn said, and Shulk laughed, nodding his head as a sign of approval. Reyn waved a hand as he then left the group, running to catch up with Sharla who hadn't bothered waiting.

"I should probably be going as well, it's getting quite late." Melia stated. "I'll meet you tomorrow at the tavern Fiora, as promised!" Fiora smiled warmly, stating "Great! I'll see you back at the house later, Shulk and I might stay here for a while." Melia nodded with a smile as she turned her back to the couple and headed back to Fiora's place, the sun fading and casting long shadows across the grounds.

* * *

The next morning seemed to progress infinitely faster than Melia had anticipated. Originally she had planned to leave work early, go downtown and buy Dunban a gift, return back to Fiora's to get ready for the night, and then finally meet Fiora and Sharla at the tavern. Her whole plan however, was interrupted when the infirmary received notice that a large group of workers had been injured due to a recent cave in during the construction of a new mine. Due to this emergency, Melia and Sharla were forced to stay and help the injured workers, leaving them no time off at all. Leaving work later than usual, Melia hurried back to Fiora's to get ready for the birthday. Surprisingly, Fiora was waiting for her as she entered the house.

"Melia! There you are, I thought we could get ready together and then head over to the tavern!" Fiora said as the two of them headed to the second floor of the house, where she began to tell Melia that she'd already rented out the tavern for the night. Fiora let Melia use the shower first before using it herself. As Melia started to get ready, she noticed that she had not packed any semi-formal clothes with her. Deciding to wear her normal attire, she was about to make the thought a reality when Fiora stopped her.

"Melia, you're more than welcome to borrow something of mine to wear tonight - where's the harm in a little change?" Fiora asked, smiling at her. Melia smiled back. That was one of the traits that she admired about Fiora - she was always daring and eager to be different. As the leader of Alcamoth, perhaps these were traits that were to be avoided, but secretly, Melia had always aspired to be this way.

"It's alright Fiora, I'm sure I've got something I can-" she was interrupted by Fiora, who shook her head, knowing Melia was about to protest.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure I can find you something!" Fiora began to hunt through her clothes until something caught her eye. "Perfect! This will look great on you - try it on!" She was holding a beautiful turquoise halter dress. Because it didn't look too formal, Melia decided to give it a chance and it fit quite well. The dress was short, but that didn't seem to be too much of a problem - the evening was warm. Fiora decided on a white, strapless dress. The two spent about half an hour doing their hair and makeup, Melia trying to take her time with it. It was for Dunban's birthday after all and for him, she wanted to look her best. Fiora noticed that Melia was putting in much effort as well, and decided to put her theories to the test.

"So, Dunban was telling me about how you two met at the lake the other day, and I wasn't sure whether to believe him - he always skips out on things like that for work." Fiora's comment seemed genuine enough, but Melia thought it was a bit odd that Fiora had brought up the subject.

"It was awful timing since all of you decided to leave and he showed up a bit later, but he did keep his promise." Melia stated, looking at Fiora. "He was pretty worried that you'd be angry with him if he hadn't."

Fiora laughed. "Ohh Dunban! Honestly, he may be one of the higher-ranked soldiers of our Colony, but deep down he's a big softy. He always has been!" At this, Melia laughed too. She'd never pictured Dunban in such a way...but then again, when he'd been with her on the beach that one time…

Fiora noticed Melia sort of staring into space. "You okay Melia?" she asked, with a tone of concern.

Melia snapped back to attention. "Sorry! I'm alright!" she said, shaking off her previous thoughts. Suddenly, she had a question. She'd always been wondering about this particular topic, and perhaps now was the time to ask - Fiora of all people, would be the most ideal. "Fiora...I'm sorry if I seem sort of straightforward, but what exactly happened to Dunban's right arm?"

Fiora didn't seem to take offense at this question, but her smile faded a little. "It was a year ago. Dunban had been asked to help during the Battle of Sword Valley, when Mechonis and Bionis were still at war with one another. At the time, he was the only person to had ever tried to use the Monado. He was so reckless back then…" Fiora trailed off sounding a bit agitated, but then continued on slowly.

"Dunban's arm is the way it is because he used the Monado frequently when in battle. For some reason, the Monado started to act up, and paralyzed his arm. I'll never forget that day, when Shulk and I found him on that stretcher...and when we were told he wouldn't be able to wield the Monado anymore...he was so...frustrated. I mean, with himself." Fiora said, looking up at her sadly. Melia knew she'd asked the wrong question in that moment.

"I'm sorry, Fiora." Melia apologized as sincerely as she could. Fiora shook her head. "It's alright, I'm sure you've been wondering for a while - I know I would if I hadn't known. Dunban's just as good as using his left arm as he could have with his right, but if he gets anywhere near the Monado again...it could be fatal. I'm just glad things didn't get worse. After all, he's the only brother I've got." Fiora smiled as she said this, gazing at Melia. "Honestly, that's why I'm glad we planned something for him tonight. He needs a break - he's always working non-stop, and when he's not doing that, he's fighting. It's always one or the other! He needs to settle down and do something else with his life! What do you think?" Fiora asked, waiting to see how Melia would react to this question.

_"That wouldn't be a problem if Dunban actually agreed to date me!"_ Melia thought. Realizing she was spacing out again, she quickly looked up. "Dunban probably has his own plans, he's rather independent. But if I'm not mistaken...I don't think Dunban will ever give up fighting or anything he's doing now for that matter, it seems he can't live without it." Melia hadn't realized it, but she'd almost sounded disdainful. She then suddenly remembered the party. "Shouldn't we be heading off to the tavern to put up the decorations?"

Fiora smirked. Never had she heard Melia give such a deep remark about anyone, let alone in such a strange tone. Plus, the question about his arm? _"Yup, there's definitely something going on between them!"_ she thought mischievously.

"Actually, all we have to do is head over there - the decorations are already up! Some of the employees at the tavern were more than willing to do the job! Plus I heard about you and Sharla having to work late, so I thought I'd save you the extra work." Fiora said. "Come on, we should get going - I need to make sure all of the guests have arrived!"

Melia nodded. Together, the girls left the house a couple of minutes later, making their way towards the tavern. As they walked, Melia couldn't help but wonder what the night would have in store. Suddenly, in that moment, terror struck her and she felt the energy drain out from her like a plug draining water. She'd forgotten to get Dunban a gift…

* * *

It wasn't a surprise to Shulk or Reyn when Dunban agreed to go with them to the tavern that night. In fact, he almost seemed sort of grateful that the two had asked. There was no doubt that Dunban looked somewhat tired, tired enough to have forgotten about his own upcoming birthday. Everything seemed to be falling into place almost too well. Shulk was glad that Dunban hadn't questioned them at all about it.

"So Dunban, you seem out of it! How was work today?" Shulk asked, trying to keep up conversation until they reached the tavern.

"Quite long." Dunban admitted, as they made there way across the paved streets of the Colony, street lamps glowing amidst the darkness of the night. "I had a meeting, but it took a hell of a lot longer than I had anticipated. Nevertheless, it's over."

They were almost there. From the sounds of it, the tavern was somewhat rowdy, making things not too suspicious. Suddenly Dunban came up with a question at long last. "Shulk, did you and Reyn invite anyone else here tonight?" Shulk didn't respond, as all of them entered the tavern. The place was full to the brim with guests who had been waiting, and they all shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY!" in unison at the top of their lungs as the three men entered the bar.

Dunban stood a little stunned at this, very surprised. "Nevermind." He said with a smile, as Reyn slapped him on the back and Shulk laughed.

* * *

It was about two and a half hours in before all hell broke loose between the comrades. Dunban, Reyn and Shulk had all drank a few beers before participating in drinking shots of 12 year old aged rum consecutively, and were all completely trashed - Dunban taking it better than the two of them. The girls on the other hand, weren't doing so well themselves. Fiora had drank a couple of beers, and hadn't planned on drinking for the rest of the night until Sharla and Melia had gotten her to take tequila shots with them. Out of the three, Sharla was handling herself quite well, and Fiora and Melia were on the verge of being drunk.

Reyn, Shulk and Dunban were all sitting by the bar, Reyn with his eye fixed on Sharla for the majority of the night who was making conversation with another guest."Shulk, man, she's been talking to that guy the whole fucking night! She won't even let me near her!" Reyn had said, rather angrily to Shulk. Reyn and Sharla had gone out on a few dates, although they weren't exactly official yet, Reyn basically assumed that he and Sharla were in a relationship. Also, Reyn had a habit of swearing when he was drunk - but Shulk was used to this.

"Reyn, honestly, its okay!" Shulk said, laughing drunkenly. "Just go over there, I'll come with you!" Reyn didn't need to be told twice. Getting up, he knocked a few bar stools over as he made his way over to them, pushing past a few guests with Shulk right behind him.

"Sharla, you're looking sexy tonight." Reyn said it flat out, not even caring about the man currently next to her. Sharla gave him an exasperated look, knowing fully that he was completely drunk. "Thank you Reyn. But next time, try saying that when you're not drunk. Maybe then, I'll actually believe you."

"Hey! I'm bein' honest!" Reyn said this as sympathetically as he could. "Even Shulk agrees with me...right Shulk? Shulk!" Reyn gazed wildly around for Shulk, who had disappeared magically from beside him. Looking around further, he noticed Fiora gone as well and assumed the two were making out somewhere."Anyway, why don't you introduce me to this "friend" of yours?"

Sharla gave a displeased look, knowing where this was headed. "This is Gareth." The man named Gareth(who also looked somewhat drunk) extended a hand to Reyn, who shook it rather unwillingly.

"Gareth, eh?" Reyn said, raising an eyebrow at Sharla. "How do you two know each other?" There was menace in his voice, and Sharla didn't like where this was going. "We met in town quite recently, he's a medical aid at work." Sharla answered him.

"Ohhh so you're working with Sharla too? Must be great getting to spend all that time with her there, and now you plan on forcing her to make conversation with you for the entire night? Fucking brilliant!" Reyn said, enthusiastically unimpressed.

"Reyn!" Sharla said, looking at him sternly. Gareth however, didn't seem to take this comment lightly at all. "Dude, it's none of your fucking business!" At this, Sharla slapped a hand to her forehead. This was not going well. At all.

"None of my business? In every right its my business, you fucking idiot!" Reyn yelled, violently pushing a chair over. There were so many people in the bar, the music was loud, and there was so much noise that the two were barely heard between it all.

"Man, let's go. Let's go right now!" Gareth yelled, and Reyn happily obliged as the two started to fight. "Guys, what the hell?" Sharla tried to yell over the noise, but it proved to be futile as quite a large group of people around them started chanting "fight!" continuously. This continued on for about a couple of minutes until Reyn emerged victorious, Gareth unconscious on the floor, the crowd cheering loudly. "Oh my God, Reyn, what did you do to him?" Sharla looked at Gareth worriedly as a couple of people in the bar seemed to be removing the unconscious man from the floor.

"Nothing to worry about, he got what he deserved." Reyn said with a genuinely drunk smile, rolling his right arm back a couple of times. Sharla rolled her eyes. "Hey, I got you outta that shitty conversation, where's the thanks?" Reyn inquired.

"Thanks?You should be grateful that security hasn't shown up, or better yet, the bouncer hasn't kicked you out!" Sharla said, seething.

Reyn smirked. "I am the bouncer, but hey, thanks for noticing." The sad part about that statement was that it was actually true, Reyn had been hired for the job that night after a few previous inquires. Sharla sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Fiora and Shulk had managed to find each other through the rabble of guests and were currently sitting with Melia at one of the side tables. Melia, much like Reyn with Sharla, had been watching Dunban the entire night. She'd never actually seen him wear casual clothes - he was wearing a loose black dress shirt and jeans. Currently, he was talking to a crowd of war comrades, and she looked on with interest. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. Where was Vanea? Had she been invited? Dismissing the question, she returned back to Shulk and Fiora, both of them slightly arguing or flirting, she couldn't tell which.

"Fiora are you drunk? I don't think I've ever see you like this before!" Shulk asked Fiora gently, gazing at her with amusement. Melia had to admit that Shulk, after all he'd been drinking, was handling himself rather well. Fiora however, was completely wasted. "Shulk, I'm not drunk! What are you talkinggg about?" Fiora said between high pitched giggles. Reyn joined them a few seconds later.

"Yo Shulk, you missed it, Sharla and I - Fiora, bloody hell, why do you looked stoned?" Reyn stared at Fiora, who was laughing for no reason, practically falling into Shulk's lap with half closed eyes. "Is she drunk?" Reyn asked, looking to Shulk and Melia for an answer, and when they both nodded Reyn laughed loudly. "Wow, this is like the first time I've ever seen you completely wasted Fiora! How does it feel?"

Fiora finally noticed that the question was addressed to her, speaking really loudly. "It feels bloody brilliant, thank you very much! What about you Shulk, why are you not drunk? Go over there with Dunban and get more shots!" Her words were slightly slurred.

"No, I think I've had enough for now." Shulk said, not wanting to leave Fiora alone in case she did something incredibly stupid. Fiora made her familiar pouty face. "Shulkkk come onnn, you have to!" Shulk chuckled, and shook his head again.

"Well, if you won't drink more, then I'm forcing you to come dance with me!" Fiora threatened, and Shulk looked terrified at this. Reyn crossed his arms, smirking at Shulk. Shulk knew that if he drank anymore, he'd be completely drunk too. He had made it a compromise to be responsible for Fiora for the night, and he didn't want to put that on Dunban since it was his birthday celebration. He tried to think of a way out of the situation, since he really didn't feel like dancing, nor was he actually good at it. Not in his opinion anyway."Fiora, what if we-"

Fiora was already out of her seat. "Shulkk, come onnn!" Shooting a rather helpless look at Reyn and Melia, Shulk allowed himself to be dragged away onto the dance floor, both eventually lost to the naked eye through the sea of people that currently swarmed the space. Melia was about to go join them when she noticed Dunban - with Vanea. _"Damn, so Fiora did invite her!"_ She thought, rather unhappily. At that moment, Sharla joined the table, a beer in hand.

"Sharla, missed you babe!" Reyn said, wrapping an arm around her. Sharla pushed his hand away gently and sat next to Melia. "Melia, what are you looking at?" Sharla inquired, once she noticed Melia's attention was off somewhere else. Reyn also tried to see what she was looking at.

"You creeping on Dunban?" Reyn said jokingly, not even sure if that was who she was looking at. Sharla smiled a little at this comment. Melia and Sharla usually conversed at work, and Sharla had assumed something was going on between the two as Melia often spoke highly of Dunban without fully realizing. Melia looked up at Reyn.

"No, I wasn't "creeping" on Dunban! Why would I do such a thing?" Melia crossed her arms defiantly(flailing a bit in the process) and Reyn laughed. Sharla got up. "Why don't we go over there and converse with them for a bit, Melia?"

Melia liked where this was going. "Why not?" she said, trying to stand, and nearly falling over in the process. Reyn helped her up and Sharla led the way as the two of the headed over to where Dunban was sitting.

"Dunban! Happy Birthday!"Sharla said once she'd reached the table, extending her arms for a hug. Dunban chuckled and embraced her. "Thank you Sharla, its great to see you." Dunban turned to look at who else had joined them, and felt himself slightly go rigid. Melia was standing in front of him, and the only way he thought to describe her in that moment was 'sexy'. Her hair was pin straight, she was wearing a slightly revealing dress, and she looked different when wearing makeup. The moment they locked eyes, Melia wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking. His eyes were the darkest shade of blue she'd ever seen them. Or maybe it was what she'd been drinking that seemed to make it that way. Anyway, she didn't care.

"Happy Birthday!" Melia spoke as she too, embraced him. Dunban reciprocated. "Thank you Melia." he said with a smile, their eyes still on one another's. Sharla and Vanea exchanged hugs too - from the looks of things, Vanea didn't seem too drunk, but she had had a couple of drinks for sure. The four conversed, Vanea telling them much about Mechonis and how everything was back there. During this conversation, Melia caught Dunban glancing over at her a few times. Most of the time she pretended not to notice. It had been a while before Dunban excused himself and left to go somewhere. The three girls were left, still chatting. It hadn't been more than five minutes when Melia caught Sharla looking at her, nudging her head slightly to the left, to the direction in which Dunban had gone. Suddenly, Melia knew what Sharla was implying. Grateful, Melia too, excused herself and left the bar - Sharla up keeping the conversation with Vanea.

* * *

Melia stumbled out of the entrance to the tavern. Relishing the night air she felt better, knowing that she was no longer stuck within the claustrophobic room she had just occupied. Turning around, she noticed someone else was outside, casually leaning against the side wall of the tavern. It was Dunban, and it looked like he was smoking. Melia felt a pounding in her head. She didn't know whether to approach him or not. She knew she'd been drinking, and didn't exactly want to make a fool out of herself, especially not in front of Dunban. What would he think of her if she did?

Melia then closed her eyes. _"Why am I so worried about what he'll think? He's probably as drunk as I am anyway."_ She thought. Without a second thought, she walked over to where he was standing, trying to keep her balance.

"Hello again." Melia addressed him rather softly, but seductively. Dunban took a small drag from his cigarette before addressing her.

"Hello, Melia. Have you come to join me for a smoke?" Dunban asked with a smile, jokingly. His eyes were the same dark blue they had been before. Melia knew she was still as drunk as she had been before with that observation.

"No, not at all!" Melia made a face at his statement, and Dunban chuckled. "That's good, I wouldn't have approved if you had said yes." He said this as he put out his cigarette, dropping it to the ground.

"Why would you disapprove when you're the one smoking yourself? Hypocrite much?" Melia taunted, surprising herself with the fact that she'd just retaliated at Dunban, of all people.

Dunban seemed a little surprised by this as well. "I only smoke occasionally, not on a regular basis." He said calmly, looking down at her.

"Hmm, I see." Melia said, not really understanding at all. Everything was sort of going through one ear and out the other at this time. She was starting to feel the effects of her most recent shots starting to kick in. She could feel the silence between the two of them, but it wasn't an awkward feeling. It was pleasant to her and she liked having Dunban near her. It was almost a feeling like no one could touch her if she was with him; as if she was always protected by his presence.

It had started to rain. Not heavily, but Melia was starting to get wet. She gazed up at the sky, wishing for it to stop but the rain carried on, not hearing her internal plea. She thought for a moment, realizing she hadn't exactly gotten Dunban anything for his birthday.

"I couldn't think of what to get you. I mean, as a gift." She surprised herself with this statement, rain pattering softly against the ground.

Dunban looked up. "Your presence alone is a gift to me." he said quietly after a moment, gazing at her softly. Melia looked at him, trying to process whether what he had just said was true, or if she'd been hallucinating it.

Then she had an impulse. She had known that it would come to this. But she had wanted it to be this way.

"My presence alone isn't good enough." she stated flatly, and as she did, she walked towards him, pushing him back against the side wall of the tavern, her lips colliding with his.

Dunban felt her move insistently against him, pressing him further into the wall of the alleyway. Gripping her, he returned the kiss, a little reluctantly. Her lips moved over his effortlessly, she tasted like a mixture of tequila and grenadine. He felt her trace his bottom lip with her tongue and he groaned slightly. Her hands moved, trapped within his wet hair and he pulled her into him, feeling the need to kiss her more aggressively. One of her hands travelled downwards to where his jeans had become taut. When she pressed her palm against him he groaned again, a bit louder this time. Suddenly, he broke off the kiss, turning away.

"Melia...I can't do this." He was breathing hard, his voice thick. She loved it when his voice sounded that way. She had also known that he would push her away- he always did.

"Dunban, answer me honestly - do you want this?" Melia asked him, the confidence and tension in her voice rising.

Dunban shook his head. "Melia, I can't take advantage of you. You shouldn't-"

Melia silenced him, her lips over his yet again. Dunban wanted to make it clear that what he was saying was the truth, but then he felt something. The feeling of her here was the same as it had once been - on the beach, when they had both had sex together for the first time. Dunban tried to push these thoughts aside. His mind was begging him to be cautious, but Dunban let his instinct take over. He knew it wasn't because of what he had been drinking. He knew in reality, that he wanted Melia. That was the truth.

The rain started to pour more insistently as Melia continued to kiss him, her hands now wrapped around his neck. Dunban responded to her as he gripped her thigh, bringing her to closer quarters. Using his left hand, he angled her face towards his so he could have more of her. He trailed her lips with his tongue, seeking entry and she gave it to him quite willingly. As their tongues dueled, Melia could feel Dunban becoming increasingly aggressive. It was as if he'd changed into some carnivorous animal who hadn't been satisfied with its prey for a very long time. His kisses were intoxicating to her and this made her feel more drunk than ever. Once again, she tried to process the reality she was living, for the fact that Dunban had reciprocated towards her in this moment had always seemed like an impossible scenario.

The rain began to get extremely heavy, thunder rumbling in the distance. Melia could feel her dress plastered to her body - her hair was soaked and rain fell in fast rivulets down her face, her lips full and wet. She broke the kiss, gazing at Dunban warily. His hair was wet, and droplets fell from his eyelashes and down his face, dripping off his chin. His eyes were the darkest shade of blue she'd seen to date - his stare brought shivers to her spine. She'd never seen Dunban this intense before - she felt frightened, but she liked the feeling. As they began to kiss again, Melia ran her hand across his chest, noticing that his shirt was also sticking to his body. She began to undo it, and got about halfway before she felt his hand on her wrist. "Not here." Dunban said, his voice thick yet again. Melia nodded. Quickly, she grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the entrance of the tavern and to the second floor, where there were spare bedrooms.

* * *

The moon was their only source of light as they entered an empty room, Dunban returning to kissing Melia feverishly. Melia responded with much enthusiam, taking in his aggressiveness as her hands found their way under his shirt. She could feel his abdominals, solid against her palms, and she lifted his shirt further trying to rid him of it. Dunban helped her, breaking the kiss and swiftly pulling his shirt off, letting her run her cold fingers across his well-defined chest. Melia too, copied his actions as she undid her dress, letting it fall to the floor. At this, Dunban picked her up and carried her over to the nearby bed quickly, placing his body overtop of hers. She could feel warmth radiating off of his body, seeping through her. He avoided putting all of his weight on her as he began to kiss her again, his hand finding the clasp of her bra and later, massaging her breasts. Melia moaned involuntarily, her back arching towards him - signalling she wanted more. Dunban obliged as he kissed down her throat, to her chest, then to her nipples, which he sucked on gently. Melia gasped at his actions, as this was a sensitive spot of hers. Dunban continued to then massage her nipples with his thumb, and returned back up to kissing her neck.

As he continued to kiss her, she realized that he was kissing her everywhere but her mouth - and she craved his attention there. She moved, trying to capture his lips with her own, but he was too fast - and pulled away every time. She knew that he was teasing her, and she looked at him, vexed. Finally, Dunban let her have her way as she finally sealed her mouth over his, and she felt him smile underneath her kisses. Rain still, continued to pour outside of the tavern, striking the bedroom window with a familiar patter.

Having enough of being teased, Melia decided to turn the tables. Pulling away from Dunban, she sat up. He came up to meet her and she straddled him, sitting in his lap. She began to kiss him, and while his attention was divided, her hand travelled downwards yet again and she pressed her palm against his groin, cupping him. This elicited a groan from Dunban, and at this sound, Melia smiled. To tease him further, she began to undo his belt, and throwing it aside, unzipped his jeans. Dunban knew what she was about to do but before he could stop her, her hand had found its way into his boxers and tortured him. Dunban cried out, an infernal growl escaped his lips as he felt her hand on him, massaging gently. He felt her other hand on the back of his jeans, trying to rid him of them. Dunban smirked inwardly underneath her lips and in one blindingly fast motion he had her pinned to the bed, her arms held above her head with his good arm.

At this action, Melia was stunned. She looked up at him, slight fear in her eyes. She'd never seen Dunban this way before - it was as if he was an entirely different person, it was a side he did not normally display to others. He came down on her, and the aggression began to build again, Melia knowing that he might leave bruises but this did not faze her. She felt his fingers creep cautiously beneath her silk panties and he pulled them off of her. Melia, feeling fully exposed felt slightly embarrassed and Dunban noticed this as he looked up, into her eyes. Keeping himself under control, he kissed her to calm her, gently brushing a hand across her stomach. His hand began to travel downwards and one digit inserted itself within her.

Melia felt him inside her and she moaned, a sweet sound of pain escaping her lips. She felt him over her again, his lips on hers as if trying to take in what she was feeling. A second finger found her and she gasped louder, her frame arching further towards him. He kept pulling in and out, and she moaned continuously, his actions so torturous that it felt like bliss. Dunban knew she was more than wet, but the sound that Melia made when he fingered her set him on edge, the area between his pants thoroughly hard. He let her go, and as he did, he saw her gaze at him - her eyes half closed and her lips slightly parted. He smiled at this observation, gently bending to kiss her again.

Melia came into focus, noticing Dunban's jeans were overly tight. Sitting up, she helped him get rid of them, as well as his boxers. She gazed at him, fully naked and blushed at his erection. It had been a while, but Dunban still looked like a God to her, even though presently they didn't in fact, exist. Although he was in his early 30's, he kept himself in excellent physical shape. It was yet another thing she respected Dunban for - his health and training were both important aspects of his life. Her thoughts were interrupted when he kissed her again, and she responded. The two carried on for some time until Melia needed him within her, and she could no longer wait.

Dunban searched her eyes, but already he had his answer when she nodded at him wordlessly. He reached for his jeans, pulling out his wallet and finding what he was looking for. Melia was ready for him. Working her up again, Dunban pressed his forehead gently to hers as he slid inside her, trying to be as gentle as possible. Melia cried out his name as he did this, her eyes unseeing. Dunban heard this and it tore at him from the inside - he kissed her, trying to take her pain as his own. After a moment, Melia seemed to have recovered, and she moved rhythmically with him as he slid in further. Her hands found his back and pressed insistently into it, her nails digging into his flesh. Her cries mingled with the continuing storm that raged outside, the two of them moving together in unison until Dunban drew back, with a cry of his own - signalling the finish. The two were sweating profusely and breathing hard as Dunban turned to her, gathering her in his arms. Melia rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes with satisfaction. "Are you alright?" Dunban asked her.

Melia smiled, remembering he had said the same thing to her after the first time they'd had sex. "I'm fine, Dunban." she said, gazing up at him. There was still concern flooding his eyes as he held her. To relieve him of it, she reached up to give him a quick kiss. "Happy Birthday." she whispered quietly, and Dunban smiled, pulling her closer.

**Author's Note:** The night I finished writing this, I got serious back pain - just cause I ended up staying up all night and writing, hunched over my computer. Nevertheless, Chapter 3 is complete! I'm thinking about incorporating more Shulk/Fiora and Reyn/Sharla into this story, just to make it a tad more interesting. Sooooo Melia and Dunban finally got together! :P But given the circumstances, what will happen from here on out?

I've got an interesting plot mapped out for this story - and further on into the chapters, things will get more serious between most of the characters(in relationships as well as the story itself.) Still, I'm open to all suggestions or comments, so review away! :D Hope you guys liked this chapter, chapter 4 will be on its way - hopefully soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is - Chapter 4 in all it's glory! I know it's been a while since I've posted anything new, and I'd like to apologize to all those who have been waiting/ supporting me throughout the last three chapters of this story. I ended up getting a summer job and working full-time, with very little time to spare for writing :( but I plan on picking this story up as promised, but it will be a very gradual process.

Sooo onto a bit about this chapter - be prepared, this chapter is a BIG turnaround from the last, but there is a purpose as to why this is. Ultimately, this chapter is the prelude leading into the foundation of the main "shocker" (or plot) of this story (and yes, when I say shocker, it's legit XD). As I said before, I tried incorporating Shulk/Fiora and Sharla/Reyn into this one. This chapter(as much as it is random) has it's moments - so hopefully you guys find it worthwhile! Also...this chapter has a few surprises of its own, some good, some bad...but I won't spoil it :P

Enjoy people! :)

**Melia's Series of Unfortunate Events - Chapter 4**

He stood with crossed arms, amidst the citizens of Colony 9 who passed him soundlessly from all directions. None of them were aware of his presence but it was of no consequence. If needed, he would make himself known - but only for one purpose. That purpose was one he was still contemplating.

He could sense a familiar presence close by. A flash of red armor grazed his line of sight as he proceeded outside of town, towards a small clearing. Shulk was standing near, talking to Reyn and Dunban. He could not hear what they were saying, but Shulk mentioned something and the two other men laughed. Dunban withdrew from the others slightly and Shulk turned to face off against Reyn.

_Ahh, combat training._The realization hit him as he calmly gazed at Shulk and Reyn - their swords locked together as they fought, Dunban coaching them. The Monado was no where in sight, but he realized there would be little use for it in training. Shulk had already mastered the Monado on his own and in doing so, had asked for a world without Gods. It had been a wise decision on his part.

Perhaps the time would come when he could address Shulk alone about the situation he was placed in. There had rarely been a case before where Shulk had not heeded his advice. Whether the world was occupied by Gods or not - there was still an inevitable fate chained to this new world; he could feel it.

Sooner or later it would have to be done.

In time, an opportunity would arise where Shulk and himself could discuss his future plans. This moment in time however, did not feel appropriate to him. Making a final decision, he turned to leave the area. As he turned his back towards his past comrades, he heard the echo of clashing swords stop momentarily.

"Oi, watch it Shulk! I could have just sliced off your head a minute ago! You can't stop like that in the middle of training - what are you looking at?"

He could tell it was Reyn's voice that had just reprimanded Shulk. From the corner of his eye, he knew Shulk was staring down the path, the path he had trailed just moments before. He smiled to himself when he heard Shulk's reply.

"Sorry Reyn. I thought I just saw...Alvis."

* * *

Hangovers were always fun.

At least, that was Melia's first reaction - as she awoke to a pounding head. Feeling slightly sick, she turned over, pulling the bed covers over her head._ How much did I end up drinking last night?_ she thought warily, trying to recall the events of the previous night. Nothing seemed to come to her - only bits and fragments. Shulk's horrendous dance moves. Reyn's continuous flirting with Sharla. Tequila shots with Fiora. Vanea flirting it up with Dunban. More tequila shots with Fiora. Meeting Dunban outside of the tavern…

At that moment, everything regarding Dunban and herself from the previous night came flooding back to her memory. Quickly she sat up, gazing around wildly for him. Dunban was nowhere to be seen. Immediately she felt guilt and anger wash through her, the anger more prominent. Why had Dunban left her alone?

Melia sighed, running a hand through her hair. Regardless of whether he was there or not, she still could not believe the events of the previous night. For so long she had wondered whether it was even possible at all. Dunban had never really insinuated anything between them since they'd be reacquainted at Colony 9, so why had he done it? The realization seemed a bit too obvious and she felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. Dunban had been drunk - everyone had known that. Somehow, Melia felt convinced that it had not been entirely what he had been drinking that had made him act the way he had. However, that was just her intuition and she knew that didn't make her previous thoughts necessarily right.

After redressing, Melia flopped back onto the bed, too tired to think anymore - and also because all of her previous thoughts seemed to be making her headache worse. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Who is it?" Melia answered, irritated. However, the voice on the other side was one she hadn't expected.

"It's Sharla!"

Melia acknowledged this, disappointed that it wasn't Dunban. Where the hell was he?_ Maybe Sharla knows what's going on_ Melia thought, determined to figure out where Dunban was. "Come in!" she called, and Sharla entered the room, two huge martini glasses in her hands.

"Hey Melia, how are you feeling?" Sharla asked, as she set the two glasses down on the bedside stand. Melia gazed over at her with half opened eyes. "I'm feeling really out of it this morning."

Sharla chuckled at Melia's statement, sitting on the side of her bed. "Actually, its 2:00pm in the afternoon - you've been sleeping for a while." Melia grimaced at this information. _Clearly, I was more drunk than I thought_, she analyzed, rather unimpressed with her own behaviour. Sharla seemed to take notice of Melia's irritability.

"Here , I brought something for you - my best remedy for any hangover." Sharla offered Melia one of the martini glasses that she'd brought in. It was filled with a thick, icy, lime green mixture, almost like a slushie. "What is it?" Melia asked her, gazing curiously at the glass.

"Frozen margarita mix without the alcohol- trust me, it's really quite good." Sharla smiled. Melia, trusting this statement, took a sip of the mixture - realizing that it was indeed, really good. "So, can you remember anything from last night - at all?" Sharla asked her.

Melia set her glass down. "I do remember some details - some more prominent than others, some I would rather forget..." Sharla noticed that Melia had an otherworldly look in her eyes as she trailed off from her statement, almost as if she was slightly seething. What could have made her feel this way? Sharla thought. The last time she'd remembered seeing Melia from the previous night was when they had been talking to Dunban and Vanea by the bar. At that time, Melia had seemed perfectly fine, other than the fact that she'd been drunk. Sharla decided to approach the situation with caution. "Is everything okay, Melia?"

Melia knew that she hadn't exactly been subtle with her emotions and it was no surprise to her when Sharla asked the question. "Everything's fine, Sharla. I'm just angry with myself for being overly drunk and getting so carried away last night, it's not in my nature." The answer was partly true, but Melia knew she couldn't explain everything to Sharla just yet. Sharla nodded at her answer.

"I see, I feel the same way." Sharla said, with a half smile. "Because of last night, Reyn and I ended up in a row this morning about what went on, but we've resolved things - despite the fact that my co-worker Gareth ended up in the infirmary." At this, Sharla couldn't help but chuckle to herself, and Melia smiled. "But my main point - don't beat yourself up over what might have happened last night. It was Dunban's birthday - we all had an excuse to celebrate! " Melia nodded at this, knowing what Sharla had said made sense.

"I understand." Melia agreed finally. "You're right - I really can't take back what happened last night. I just need to find answers, and if possible, the truth about recent circumstances."

Sharla raised an eyebrow. "Circumstances...about a certain someone?"

Melia paused before answering. "Yes. It's quite complicated." Sharla smiled encouragingly. "I've been through too many complicated situations to pass up the chance to help - do you want to talk about it?"

Melia remembered when Sharla had sidetracked Vanea the previous night so that she could talk to Dunban. It was clear to her that Sharla already knew about herself and Dunban - why else would she have done it? If her assumption was correct, then telling Sharla about her trouble with Dunban seemed a little more effortless. Melia also remembered that she had entrusted Sharla with the secret that she had liked Shulk - this had been a while back when they had all been comrades set on defeating Zanza and restoring peace to the Bionis and Mechonis. Perhaps it was time that she could trust someone with what was going on in her life.

"Last night a few things happened...between Dunban and myself." As Melia said this, Sharla smiled calmly, showing no strong sign of surprise. "But to the main point, I'm just confused about the way he's been acting towards me."

"Ahhh I see, I figured something was going on between you two!" Sharla spoke truthfully, grinning. Then she paused before saying "Whatever happened to your crush on Shulk? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Well, Shulk is in a relationship with Fiora - but aside from that, it almost feels like they were meant to be together. I mean, everyone insinuated that ever since I first met all of you. They have ties that I don't think anyone could come close to severing... and I just figured that Shulk had little interest towards me compared to her. " Melia trailed off, remembering the feelings that she used to have for Shulk. In the past, Shulk had treated her like a sister - and she had genuinely thought that Shulk cared for her in another way. That was, until herself and Fiora had gotten close. Truthfully, it was until she had gotten to know Fiora that Melia understood that she had no chance with Shulk. The way Fiora spoke of Shulk, the way she carried herself - her strength, willpower and slight stubbornness all seemed to overshadow her qualities. Plus - time seemed to play a big role in their relationship, as Shulk had known Fiora basically all his life. Even in the present, she noticed the way that Shulk looked at Fiora sometimes - that look alone told Melia that she wasn't the one for him.

Sharla took all of this in, a little surprised. "That makes sense I guess. Anyway, your situation is about Dunban - why are you confused about the way he's been acting? " she asked.

Melia looked uncertain. "It's a long story. We got together a while back, at the time when Galahad Fortress was destroyed and all of us were separated on the Fallen Arm. Ever since that time, he's never really tried -" At that moment, she was interrupted by a distant conversation, coming from outside of the room...

"I told you - if I found Dunban majorly hung over today you two would be responsible!"

"Fiora, calm down! Dunban's a grown man, he can take care of himself! He's fine!"

"He is not okay - don't try and convince me! Anyway, I'm looking for Shulk, do you know where he is?"

"I dunno, I was training with him this morning - I think he went home."

"Okay, thanks. And Reyn...just how drunk was I last night? Or do I even want to know?"

"...You were so wasted last night, we need to get you out more often!"

"REYN!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry - you asked! ...Still, you were hilarious though, you kept asking Shulk whether he was drunk-"

"Okay, I get the point - I'm sorry I even asked to begin with! I'm going to Shulk's place, maybe I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you Fiora."

There was a moment before the bedroom door opened and Reyn stood in the entrance . "Reyn, what are you doing here?" Sharla said, straightening. Reyn grinned. "Just came over to visit Melia, didn't know both of you were here." As he approached her bed, Reyn noticed Melia looked extremely tired. "Hungover?" he asked simply. Melia nodded, and Reyn chuckled. "Hey, I don't blame you - had a massive hangover this morning, but last night was unreal. Wouldn't take it back at all." Sharla gave him a small smile, and he returned the gesture.

"Anyway, main reason I'm here - ran into Dunban earlier, told me to tell Melia to meet him at his place later." At this statement, Melia and Sharla exchanged glances. Reyn noticed this. "Did I miss something?" He asked jokingly. Melia shook her head. Slowly, she pulled herself from the bed.

"I think I should head over there now anyway, I've been asleep here for far too long." Melia stated conclusively. Sharla looked back at her. "Looks like we'll have to postpone our conversation for another time."

Melia smiled. "Yes, sounds like a plan to me." As she made her way to the door, she grasped her head slightly from her headache.

"You okay to find your way back?" Reyn asked. Melia nodded. "I'm not a child - I can handle myself." she said, a little defensively. Reyn smirked at her answer ."The fresh air will help." Sharla added.

Melia nodded and waved as she closed the door behind her, leaving Sharla and Reyn in the bedroom alone.

Reyn looked back at Sharla once Melia was gone. "She seems a little irritated - she okay?"

Sharla nodded. "She's not used to this, but she seems fine. It almost seems like this is a little new to her though - I don't think she spent too much time partying or drinking in Alcamoth."

Reyn grinned. "Yeah, the High Entia don't seem the type to do that kind of stuff anyway. She'll get used to it if she plans on stayin' here longer with us." Sharla couldn't help but smile at Reyn's comment. "So, you had news for Melia, any news for me?" Sharla asked. Reyn paused for a moment before answering.

"Yeah. I visited the infirmary - there was a message from Gareth, and his dying wish was that a guy named Reyn should take his co-worker Sharla out for lunch today." Reyn had a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"Reyn!" Sharla looked at him sternly. Reyn put up both of his hands defensively, pretending to look alarmed. "Okay, I'm sorry! It was just a joke." He paused, then added, "Still, I always find it amusing when you're riled up. It's cute."

Sharla gave him a disbelieving look. Then, a small smile started to form at the corners of her lips. "So, you like it when I'm riled up?" She said this almost a little too seductively, as she pushed Reyn gently until his back hit the bed, her legs straddling him. Reyn looked up, thoroughly surprised by Sharla's actions, and the fact that she was able to pin him down rather efficiently. He answered her wordlessly, flipping her so that she was laying on the bed instead. Sharla looked up at him, surprised and vexed that she'd been outmaneuvered. Reyn grinned at this. As he lowered himself to her, his words were quiet and seductive as he spoke into her ear. "If you don't take up my offer, I could have you trapped here all day."

Sharla felt a shiver run down her spine, her breathing increasing and blood rushing to her cheeks. She could feel Reyn trailing kisses down her throat softly. "I think... I like that idea." she stated breathlessly, her back arching as his fingers gently trailed under her shirt. At her answer, Reyn smirked. His hand travelled further until he caught hold of her breast, gently pinching her nipple. Sharla gasped at his touch and he chuckled, his lips then finding her own…

...and it was a bit later when the front desk received complaints that certain occupants of a certain room of the tavern were being 'overly loud'. It was a solid half hour before some of the attendants finally plucked up the courage to approach the door and knock, having been embarrassed from the sounds coming from the other side. After being asked to leave the tavern for 'obstructing the peace', this gave Reyn yet another excuse to take Sharla out to lunch anyway...

* * *

As Melia proceeded to leave the tavern, she barely noticed the rowdiness of the afternoon customers that occupied the bar. She was determined to find Dunban and ask for an explanation as to why he'd left her alone - and better yet, why last night had even happened in the first place. There was also a part of her that felt nauseous, her headache not helping the situation. Remembering that Reyn had told her to meet Dunban at his place - Melia left the tavern, heading for the direction of the house.

The streets of Colony 9 were rowdy as people flocked from all directions in the afternoon heat. Melia squinted in the sunlight, trying to get a look at where she was going. There was a large crowd building in the middle of the street. Perplexed, Melia moved through the crowd, trying to get a better look at what was going on. Finally, she was able to make her way over to the circle of people, who were all talking excitedly to one another. Craning her neck to get a better look, she finally managed to get to the front of the crowd and gasped. There was a huge group of Nopon proceeding through the town greeting the townsfolk, led by Chief Dunga. Melia immediately scanned the Nopon faces until she found the one she was looking for. "Riki!" she exclaimed, waving her hands above her head, trying to get his attention.

Riki finally noticed that he was being addressed as the crowd moved, making way for the rest of the Nopon to proceed to town. "Melly?" he asked, his face breaking out into a huge grin, his eyes lighting up. "Mellyyy! Riki is finally reunited with his old sister-pon!" Before Melia knew it, Riki was in her arms, embracing her. Melia couldn't help but giggle at this, and she too gave him a hug. She'd always had a soft spot for Riki, and she'd gotten along rather well with him on their previous journey.

"It's great to see you, Riki!" Melia smiled, once Riki hopped out of her arms and onto the ground. "How was the trip over to the Colony with the rest of your clan?"

"Trip was good, though Riki very tired...and Riki very hungryy!" Riki stated, with a rather pouty/tired look on his face. He began to suddenly glance around, scanning the other faces of the crowd, as if looking for someone else. "Where's Riki's other Hom-Hom friends? Riki not see them with Melly!"

Melia smiled. "Everyone's scattered around the Colony - if I had known you were coming today, I would have arranged for the rest of our group to be here. Shulk and Fiora are probably at home, I just left Sharla and Reyn at the tavern, and I'm heading over to Dunban's house now - you're more than welcome to come along."

Riki kept himself aloft - slightly above the ground. "Ohhh, Riki understands. Tomorrow, Riki will arrange to see all his Hom-Hom friends when he can! For now, Riki will stay with Melly."

Melia nodded. "Will Chief Dunga and the others mind if you leave?" Riki shook his head. "Riki is free to do what he likes - Nopon will not even know that Riki is gone!" With that statement, Melia and Riki began to leave the crowded streets, making their way through the Colony towards the town outskirts.

"So Riki, how is everything back at Makna Woods?" Melia questioned, as the two walked alongside one another. "How is Oka and your children?"

Riki chuckled at the question. "Riki's wifeypon and littlepon do good in Makna Woods. Oka expecting new littlepon very soon! Riki no owe any monies to village, so Riki lives without debt finally! Aaaand Riki is officially the greatest "Legendary Heropon" of Makna Woods for helping Shulk and other Hom-Hom's fight Zanza - Chief tell Riki, and Chief always right!"

Melia took all of this in with a smile, a little perplexed at the fact that Riki had mentioned that Oka was having another child. Not wanting to think about the possibility of raising 12 littlepon, Melia looked back at Riki. "I'm glad to hear Riki, sounds like you're doing enormously well. Congratulations to both you and Oka!"

Riki grinned widely, nodding. "Riki thanks Melly! Makna Woods is good, but Riki gets lonely without his friends sometimes. Riki is glad he made decision to come and visit! " Melia nodded at the Heropon, as the two continued to Dunban's place.

Melia ended up stopping by a street vendor to purchase water for both herself and Riki, since the day had become increasingly hotter. As they continued on away from the troop of Nopon, Riki addressed Melia. "So, Riki wants to know, when will Melly and Dundun have littlepon of their own?"

Not expecting this to come from Riki(let alone anyone) Melia choked on her water, sputtering for a few moments and turning away from the Heropon. "Is Melly ok?" Riki asked with concern, trying to get a look at Melia, who was trying to recover from the question. "What...what makes you ask such a question, Riki?" Melia finally stated hoarsely, knowing slightly where this was headed.

"Riki thought Melly and Dundun were together, like Oka with Riki! Riki thought Dundun kept his promise to Melly from night on Fallen Arm!" Riki stayed afloat in front of Melia, looking for an answer.

The Fallen Arm. Melia immediately remembered that Riki had been there with her and Dunban when all of the comrades had been split from one another during the fall of Galahad Fortress. She remembered that Riki had known about what had happened between both herself and Dunban. "Great, so he thinks we're married now?" She thought, half amused, half perplexed by the insinuation. Then she remembered what Riki had just said. "Wait just a minute...Dunban made a promise to me that day?"

Riki looked a little confused himself, as if trying to think. "Dundun tell Melly that later after war, he will tell Shulk and other Hom-Hom friends about what happened!"

Melia gazed at Riki, wondering why it was that the Nopon remembered this."Riki, Dunban and I are just...friends. We're nothing more than that."

At this, Riki hovered around Melia, as if analyzing her. Finally, he landed in front of her, his eyes mischievous. "Riki does not believe Melly! Riki knows more about situation than Melly knows!"

"Well, that seems like a pretty high and mighty insinuation." Melia indignantly responded with folded her hands, wondering why it was exactly that Riki didn't believe her.

"Riki not insinuate, Riki knows!" Riki insisted, his eyes sparkling. "Dundun is daddypon of Shulk and Fiora, but to Melly, Dundun act differently. Riki see Dundun help Melly many times during many battles. Dundun do small things for Melly. Small things, but big meaning."

Melia stood at a loss for words. Riki always managed to surprise her with the things that he did or observed, but this was just something different entirely. In the beginning when she had first met the Heropon, Melia hadn't even really acknowledged that he was a part of their team. Then things had changed, she trusted him and realized he too, was as much as an asset as much as everyone else. Dunban had told her once - "You'd be surprised at what Riki is capable of, I can assure you - he is quite knowledgeable." Melia was about to question Riki further until they heard blatant shouts coming from behind them.

"Heropon! Heropon Riki! Where are you?"

A group of scattered Nopon (including Chief Dunga) seemed to have been following them the whole time. Chief Dunga was the first to approach. "Melia of the High Entia, good to see you again!" he addressed Melia, nodding at her.

"It's great to see you too, Chief Dunga." Melia nodded. The chief turned to Riki. "Riki seems to have wandered off where he was not supposed to! Riki, you must return to the Nopon Clan! We are all waiting in town!"

Melia turned to Riki. "I thought you said they wouldn't mind if you came with me?"

Riki gave her a guilty look, Melia realizing that Riki had known that he wasn't allowed to wander off at all. "Uh..Riki might have forgotten at some point! Riki will return to Nopon, but will visit Melly and other friends soon!"

Watching a group of Nopon half pulling and half dragging Riki back into the Colony for misbehaving, Melia waved goodbye. As she turned to leave, Riki's words seemed to echo through her head. _"Riki see Dundun help Melly many times during many battles. Dundun do small things for Melly. Small things, but big meaning."_ Of course, those were observations Riki had identified from the past, but Melia felt he did have some validity to his words. It was true that Dunban had been one of the people who had constantly seemed to help her in and out of battle situations - but then again, Dunban had been sort of a fatherly figure to all of the group back then. Even when she wanted to doubt Riki's words, Melia couldn't help but feel slightly reassured that somehow...Dunban still cared for her in the same way.

* * *

The door was slightly ajar to Dunban/Fiora's as she finally reached the house, but Melia knew immediately something was wrong. For one - the place seemed too quiet, as if no one was home. There were two wine glasses on the floor and one of them was cracked. Also, the whole sitting room seemed a bit messy, which was slightly off since Melia knew Fiora was prone to keeping everything neat. Melia gazed around, wondering what could have happened. Had Dunban or Fiora invited people over? Was there a fight? Had someone broken in or something? Her last idea sounded silly as Melia thought about it, but determined to figure out the truth, Melia headed for the staircase realizing that there was no one on the bottom floor.

Then she heard it. There were voices coming from one of the rooms on the upper floor. It almost sounded like slight shouting, but it was muffled. The voices sounded unfamiliar to her. Cautiously, she made her way up the stairs, staff in hand. If someone was stealing from the place, what exactly would they be after? The Monado was currently at Shulk's place or the lab, unless Dunban had it - which is highly unlikely she thought. Could there be anyone after Fiora and Dunban - anyone out looking to rob them or kill them? Melia realized she was starting to panic as she made her way up further - the voices were getting louder. Melia felt herself breathing hard. Whatever this was - she was ready for it. Clenching her staff and ready to attack, she finally reached the door where the voices could be heard. Pressing her ear up against the door, Melia then realized exactly what was going on…and then wished she never had.

It was a second later before the door burst open unexpectedly and Shulk was standing in front of her - naked.

"Oh fu-! Melia?!" Shulk stopped himself from swearing as he covered his mouth with one hand and something else with the other, his face turning red as he quickly turned away from embarrassment and shock as he retreated back into the room. "Shulk?" Melia looked as shocked as he did, realizing a few seconds later what exactly was going on, quickly pulling in the door. It didn't help the situation any more when Melia heard another voice from the room speaking.

"Shulk? What happened? I heard someone else!" It was Fiora.

"I...we...its Melia." Shulk finally said breathlessly, running a hand through his hair. There was silence for a few moments. To relieve herself of extreme awkwardness, Melia was almost down the stairs before she heard Fiora behind her.

"Melia, wait!" Fiora called after her, sounding a bit sympathetic. Melia stopped, half turning to see Fiora - fully clothed(haphazardly though…), behind her. Melia wasn't sure what to even say as Fiora stood on the stairwell. "I apologize. I...Reyn told me you were at Shulk's and I had no idea…" she trailed off, still rather embarrassed about the whole situation.

Fiora shook her head, a little flushed herself. "I'm sorry you had to walk in on that…" Pausing, she added "Dunban stopped by here earlier, he wanted to let you know that he was called back into town."

At this information, things were a little less awkward. "Thanks, Fiora." Melia stated this as genuinely as she could before exiting the house, still feeling shocked having seen Shulk partially naked - and the fact that she'd assumed that someone had been stealing from the house although it had been the complete opposite. _Wonderful, just brilliant, _She thought sarcastically, as she left the house. First, she'd woken up with a massive hangover. Then intruding on Shulk/Fiora having sex. Next, it would be her on a wild-goose chase to find Dunban. Reyn had told her Dunban was at the house, now it was Fiora telling her that Dunban was back in town again. "I don't think this day could possibly get any worse." Melia thought rather frustrated, as she made her way down the path and back towards the direction she had just came from. But then again...seeing Shulk shirtless wasn't exactly a bad thing...

Unfortunately for Melia, this was just the beginning of the series of unfortunate events that would unfold during the same day...

* * *

First, it had started out as a casual conversation, but Melia realized after a while that she was going to get a lot more information about certain matters than she had bargained for. Upon her return to the downtown area of the Colony, Melia had run into Linada, the former healer of the Machina village and good friend of Vanea's. Since Linada and the other Mechonis soldiers were planning to stay awhile in the Colony, they had all settled in at the nearest hotel, enjoying the nightlife and everything else the Colony had to offer. Linada in particular, was working alongside Sharla and Melia at the infirmary, and all three of them were acquainted quite well.

It was somewhat of a surprise when Linada had invited Melia to dinner that night, along with two of her other Mechon friends. Since she still hadn't found Dunban as yet, Melia decided that dinner wouldn't be a bad idea. Vanea hadn't made an appearance, which Melia thought to be strange. Still, she found it to be a decent break from the rest of the day - there was good food, wine, and the conversation took her mind off of everything else she had been unfortunate to encounter throughout the past few hours.

"So Melia, how have you been since the last time we saw each other at the infirmary? Have you gotten some time off?" Linada addressed Melia, taking a small sip of her wine.

Melia nodded. "I've gotten a couple of days off, but that's only temporary. I plan to work all of next week."

Linada smiled. "Good, we'll be needing you back - it's been quiet without you or Sharla." After a bit more conversation, one of Linada's other friends, Eleqa, spoke up. "Where's Vanea by the way, is she still working tonight?"

"Yes, she couldn't make it - she needed to sort out something at work, something with one of her co-workers. Actually -" Linada turned to Melia, "She's with your friend, Dunban."

Immediately Melia felt her body go slightly rigid at this information. "I see, I think Dunban mentioned that they worked with one another. It's a shame she had to miss out." she stated casually, but inwardly unsympathetic.

Linada shrugged. "She's been working hard lately. I think it has something to do with more repairs up at the village - she mentioned that herself and Dunban might eventually go back and work there for a couple of months."

Melia felt heartbeat increase dramatically. Before she could respond, Linada's other friend, Vronik, spoke first. "Or maybe that's just an excuse for her and Dunban to get some time alone." She said this with a smirk, and Linada and Eleqa laughed at her remark.

Noticing how Melia looked slightly confused at what was going on, Linada turned to her. "The two were dating back when Dunban was working at Mechonis."

At this information, Melia felt two main emotions hit her. One of confusion, as she tried to process what she had just been told. The other, jealousy. Normally she was hardly jealous of anything or anyone with a few exceptions - but this moment definitely seemed to be one of those exceptions. _Dunban never told me anything about this! _she thought, rather angrily.

Then all sorts of questions filled her mind. Had Dunban just used her? Was he still with Vanea? What had happened back at Mechonis between them? Did she mean anything to him at all - had they had sex all for nothing? Feeling her anger rise at all of the questions that swarmed her mind, she turned to Linada.

"I had no idea." she stated coolly. "Are they still together?" Linada didn't seem to pick up on her disdainful tone.

"Vanea mentioned something about them breaking up due to distance issues, but I'm pretty sure they're still together." Eleqa piped up, looking to Linada for a confirmation.

Linada nodded. "That could be true, Vanea hasn't really told me anything about it lately. Still, they are a perfect couple in my opinion - I wouldn't be surprised if they got married...people just know sometimes who they're right for." Melia acknowledged this statement as she took a sip of her wine quietly. Vronik added, "Do you remember that one time Vanea told us that time when she showed Dunban Miquol's private headquarters? I'm surprised she did that - none of us are even allowed."

"That's because they probably used the place for sex, why else?" Linada joked with a smirk, and both of the other Mechon giggled.

Melia sat in silence between all of the rest of the conversation, downing her wine almost too quickly. After a second glass, she finally proceeded to get up, thank Linada for dinner and called for her bill. As she turned to leave she felt nothing but anger wash over her. Dunban had hidden quite a lot from her already - she'd had no idea that Vanea had dated him. Had he found what he was looking for in her?

Then, she felt something else come over her. Eleqa hadn't known whether Dunban and Vanea were still in a relationship, and maybe they were not any longer. There were only two people who knew the truth - Vanea and Dunban. Melia made up her mind, determined to figure out what was going on. She would get the truth from Dunban. "I, Melia Antiqua, am not a fool." She thought, angrily. "If Dunban's been playing me - I will figure out the truth one way or another."

* * *

The night was mild and the streetlamps were her only source of light as she made her way through the darkened Colony, but Melia couldn't shake the conversation she had just had with Linada and the others from her mind. She had always thought that Dunban and Vanea had been close -but the fact that they had been in a relationship was news to her. Dunban hadn't mentioned anything about Vanea before, but Melia knew there was more to the situation than she assumed. The one thing she had always thought she'd had with Dunban was a mutual trust - and it was their trust that she feared she would lose if Dunban was indeed, with Vanea.

The idea of herself and Dunban being together seemed to be devoured by the thought of Vanea and Dunban together, much like flies to rotting meat. _Enough_, she told herself firmly. _All of these thoughts are simply a waste of time until I know the truth._ Reassuring herself, she walked past a dimly lit alleyway...and then she saw them.

Dunban was standing with his back against the wall, Vanea facing him. Melia could see Vanea laughing quietly, as she gently placed her arms around Dunban's neck, her eyes matching his as he looked down at her. Melia wanted to call out to them to make her presence known, but for some strange reason, she couldn't find her voice. Pressing up on him, Vanea spoke, but Melia could not hear what exactly she had said to him. Whatever she had said made Dunban smile. Vanea pressed up against him even further. Her lips hovered under his. At this, Melia turned, not wanting to watch the scene proceed. Also because she could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she held them back with her anger.

Her assumptions had proved to be true. Dunban had played her all along - he had been with Vanea. He had never wanted her. The night they had had sex had happened only because Dunban had been drinking….

Melia knew there was only one thing to do. She needed time alone. To think, to contemplate and to recover. And to try to get over her feelings for Dunban.

There was only one person at that particular moment who she only considered talking to or being with for the time being...and that person, oddly enough, was Shulk.

As Melia made her way to the outskirts of the Colony and headed for Shulk's house instead of Fiora's , she finally let a couple of tears fall. Out of anger or sadness - she didn't know which. Shulk had always been there for her previously - and he was the first person she'd thought to consult. When Melia finally reached Shulk's home, she was about to knock when the realization kicked in, almost too suddenly.

The dream she'd had about Dunban and Vanea together... had been real.

* * *

Dunban was starting to feel concerned.

Days continued to pass, but he could tell that something was afoot. The last time he'd seen Shulk and all of the others was when all of them had planned his surprise party at the tavern. It had almost been two weeks since then, and Dunban rarely saw any of them around the Colony, let alone at home. He'd seen Shulk around but interestingly enough, instead of Shulk being his normal, cheery self - he'd seemed slightly off. Sharla had seemed a bit passive at times when he would pass the infirmary. Fiora worried him the most. She wasn't too out of character, but he could tell that something bothered her. On his way home from work, he would spot Shulk and Fiora together at times just sitting and talking, but they always looked slightly serious or concerned. Also, he hadn't seen Melia in ages, perhaps because she worked late. The only person who seemed to be acting normal was Reyn, and Dunban had decided to take it upon himself to talk to Reyn about the situation when the right opportunity arose.

It was one night after work when Dunban found Reyn leaving the downtown area of the Colony. Dunban decided that he wouldn't get the opportunity to talk to Reyn again and so, approached him.

"Dunban! What's goin on man?" Reyn asked, as he noticed Dunban approaching, slowing so that himself and Dunban could walk alongside one another.

"Not too much, I was just about to head home." Dunban admitted truthfully, as they walked together. "How's everything on your side?"

"Pretty good, now that Sharla and I are official." Reyn smirked, relaying the news. Dunban chuckled at this remark, although this was new to him.

"About time. How's Sharla taking it?"

Reyn ground his right knuckle into his left hand, a sign of uncertainty. "She seems cool with it for now, but things could change. It's been harder to see her since she's working and everything, but things are better than they were."

Dunban nodded with a smile. In all honesty, he was glad that Reyn and Sharla had finally taken the step. After all of their comrades had returned to the Colony, Reyn had consulted both Dunban and Shulk about matters regarding Sharla. Dunban smiled inwardly as he remembered this, partially because his advice to Reyn had been the same all of the time - gradual persistence was key, but only the right amount . After all, Sharla had gone through a lot on their previous journey - the kidnapping of Juju, Xord attacking Colony 6 and most of all, the death of her fiancé Gadolt. Even though she and Reyn were presently together, Dunban knew it had probably been tough for her to put her past behind her and move on.

Reyn interrupted his thoughts. "So, got any plans for tonight? Shulk and I were gonna go to the tavern for a bit."

Dunban shook his head. "As much as I want to take you up on that offer, I'm working early tomorrow."

"True, but you've shown up to work hungover before and you said your boss didn't give a shit." Reyn grinned.

Dunban chuckled. "Being hungover at work doesn't exactly build on my credentials, and I've been told that some employees may be let go of quite soon - I'd rather not be one of them."

"Fair enough." Reyn agreed. "Still, woulda been better if you came with us."

Dunban took in this comment with silence. Then, he decided to ask his crucial question. "Speaking of which, Reyn - how's Shulk been?"

Reyn looked surprised. "Shulk? Same as usual, always see him around with Fiora - but that's normal. Why, what's up?"

"It's not very often that I see him anymore." Dunban admitted. "We talked a few times last week but every time I've stopped by his place this week there's been no answer."

Reyn looked confused. "I dunno. I see him around - on and off doing whatever. Hasn't really changed his schedule or anything, other than the fact that he's spending more time with Fiora."

"I see." Dunban stated, slightly confused himself. Both of he and Reyn stopped walking, as they were to head in different directions to get to each of their destinations within the residential area.

"If you have time tonight, come over." Reyn said. Dunban nodded. "See ya!" Reyn waved, and Dunban raised a hand as he watched Reyn walk off in the direction of Shulk's. Making his way over to his place, Dunban unlocked the door and let himself in.

The house was illuminated but quiet, but he could hear the sound of the kettle - Fiora was probably making tea. Undoing his cloak, he headed for the kitchen. Fiora was sitting in a robe at the kitchen table, reading. When she looked up at him, Dunban knew he was in for it. In for something - but he had no idea what.

"Hey. What are you doing up so late?" He asked, setting his cloak down and started to undo his jacket. Fiora looked up at him as she slowly took a sip of something inside of a mug. "We need to talk."

Dunban raised an eyebrow. "Alright." Throwing his jacket onto the nearby sofa, he sat at the table with her. "What's wrong?"

Fiora sighed. Then she stood, walking towards the kitchen counter, reaching for the kettle. "You've been keeping a lot from me…"

She said this with her back turned to him. It was Dunban's turn to look exasperated. "Fiora, what's going on? Speak simply. "

Fiora made her second cup of tea rather slowly, her movements methodical. Finally, she half turned her head at him. "I'm talking about Melia, Dunban."

At this, Dunban knew instantly what could have been going on - the reason why Fiora had been acting so strangely, why he hadn't been seeing Melia around, or Shulk. Still, he couldn't be too sure until he found out what Fiora was after. "What do you want to know?"

Fiora returned to the table. "Dunban, you never told me that you and Melia were close. What I want to know is, why not?"

"Has she spoken to you about this?" Dunban asked. Fiora laughed at this, but it was a disdainful laugh. "Obviously. You've been keeping this all to yourself, you should have said something."

At this, it was Dunban's turn to chuckle disdainfully. "Fiora, I have nothing to hide. I'm not sure what Melia's been telling you, but whatever she has - its not something that needs to be addressed -"

"Dunban." Fiora interjected. "Melia's been acting strange ever since she came back to Colony 9. She was hardly ever happy, until that is - you came back from Mechonis. To be honest, she hasn't really said anything, but I can tell that she...cares about you a lot more than you think. But to get to the point - Melia was at Shulk's the other day and she was clearly upset about something regarding you. She never told us what though, so I thought I'd ask you."

Dunban looked perplexed. After a moment, he spoke. "I don't recall anything that I did that could have made her upset, Fiora." Inwardly, the only thing Dunban could think of was the fact that she had never met him the day he'd asked her to. "If she was upset, she should have consulted me."

Fiora rolled her eyes. "Maybe she thought it was best to avoid you, she can be quite independent at times. But anyway, what's been going on between you two? Were you two in a...relationship or something?"

Dunban shook his head. "No."

Fiora looked at him disbelievingly. "But you are interested in her, am I right?"

Dunban looked down. "Fiora, Melia and I are just friends. She is talented, intelligent, and can compete far beyond her capabilities for her age, but she is young. A relationship between the two of us is not suitable. Think sensibly."

"No Dunban, that's exactly it. It is sensible - you're throwing things way out of proportion." Fiora argued. "At this point I don't even think age matters to her, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to see that she is willing to be with you. Sharla told me that she always speaks highly of you, and after she told me about the time you both spent with each other, why are you pushing her away?"

Dunban ran a hand through his hair. This conversation was getting out of hand. "Fiora, I have been simply trying to be reasonable. Melia is young - she needs someone who is far more capable and of her age. I think I'm past that stage in my life, on top of work and the other priorities I have in my life at the present time, I can't afford to waste time on such things." After a moment, he inwardly regretted saying the last sentence.

Fiora was silent for a moment. When she looked up at him, Dunban saw no mercy in her eyes. "Well that's it, isn't it. You're just too preoccupied with everything else to even care about what she thinks. I get that you're independent Dunban, and that isn't a bad thing. But you're also secluding yourself not just from her, but everyone. You're not past that stage in your life, you can never be too old to try. Plus, I can't think of anyone who'd be more capable or suited. " There was slight silence, as both said nothing. Then, Fiora spoke again, a bit softer.

"I care a lot about you Dunban. With your accident, with everything that we've gone through - you don't have to prove anymore to us than you already have. Your "priorities" are taking over your life, you're so prone to being the guy that does everything in this Colony...but it doesn't have to always be that way. Are you happy living this way? Wouldn't you rather it be different in some way?"

Dunban was again, silent. He knew what Fiora was saying, but it set him on edge. "Fiora. I am doing this for us, not for myself. I have always been doing this for us. Do not mistake my priorities for blindness. I am doing what I do because I have to. You're being immature, and one day you'll understand as I do. Right now, I do not need to try and convince you. "

At this, Fiora had nothing to say. Finally, she got up, saying ,"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway. She's gone."

Dunban felt himself go rigid. "Gone?"

Fiora still looked angry. "Yes. Melia left Colony 9 yesterday. She's back at Alcamoth now, she said it was "where she needed to be." So it doesn't even matter anymore…"

As she turned to head to the 2nd floor of the house, she added, "And Dunban...at times, people come into your life when you need them the most. I may be wrong but...you won't understand what you have until you lose it. Melia cares about you, and it is the right time...don't lose what you've been given." She turned then, making her way into her bedroom and quietly shutting the door.

Dunban sat, still trying to process what he'd been told. Melia had left without even telling him. That alone sent a clear message to him - she didn't want anything to do with him. He remembered Fiora's words. "Melia cares about you, and it is the right time...don't lose what you've been given." Frustrated and angry, he pondered what Fiora had told him previously. It was clear she had issues with his way of life. Could he just abandon all he had known and learn to live with the fact that he could have a new life - a relationship...marriage, a family? For as long as he remembered, he had always been working, teaching, fighting/training and supporting Fiora - and these were all important aspects of his life that he could not live without.

Then he reminisced back. The fallen arm. The many conversations that they'd had together before defeating Zanza. Returning to Bionis and seeing her. The dock, his birthday celebration. The way she rationalized, was defensive and quick to retaliate. The way she carried herself. The way she looked at him. The way she smiled.

As all of these thoughts of Melia came to his mind, Dunban couldn't bear it any longer. Taking his frustration out on the wall, his fist collided with the wood. He let the pain sink in for a minute. Bracing his other fist up against the wall, he let his head fall.

He knew he couldn't deny it any longer. Fiora was right, except he knew he had lost his chance.

Melia was indeed, gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay. You're allowed to hate me for this chapter - but I DID say it was a big turnaround! Yes, Melia caught Dunban cheating - or did she? Aaaand Melia peaced - but for what reason exactly? I believe the next chapter - again - will be the overall shocker to all those who are following this story :P The only hint I can give, is that the genre of this story may be later changed to romance/adventure…and something terrible will happen to one of the main characters...

Anywho, this chapter took soooo bloody long to write. It was written in tiny sections, and at one point I had to erase everything and do it all over again, just so I could get everything right. Being the author, I can't say I was fond of this chapter just because so many bad things occurred….but there's that saying: out of the bad must come some good - aaaand that is definitely true to this story. And yea, for those of you who picked up where the title was from - good job! (The Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket...anyone remember that series? :P) Also, the part about the margarita mix - seriously, my friend and I tried that stuff after being hungover, and it was the best shit everrr. Also, I know Machina don't exactly eat typical food - so the part about Linada inviting Melia to dinner might have sounded a bit strange, but hey, that's how the story goes :P

Let me know what you thought of this chapter, reviews are always appreciated! I'm hoping the next chapter will progress infinitely faster than this one - until then, peace! :)


End file.
